Heaven In You
by CutiePieSakura123
Summary: An accident, lost memories, a new student and - a ghost! This was nothing that Fubuki Shirou or the Inazuma Eleven expected. But this is actually the complete recipe to an adventure they'll never forget... AU  Alternate Universe
1. Prologue

CutiepieSakura123: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic that I've ever written about Inazuma Eleven! I dunno but I think this story is just random though… But pls. enjoy!

Disclaimer: CutiepieSakura123 does NOT own Inazuma Eleven. She only owns the OCs and the story plot. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! Friendly suggestions and criticisms are accepted. Just go easy on the comments you give. Arigato Gozaimasu, minnasan!

PROLOGUE

"That's it, guys! Show me what you've got!"

It was a snowy day in Hokkaido, Japan. A group of kids called the Raimon Eleven were playing soccer in the soccer field in backyard of a two-storey house. They enjoyed today's fine weather. They hadn't practiced for a long time because a huge blizzard caught them and they were forced to stay in Fubuki Shirou's place for a few days.

"Touko, pass!" the platinum blonde, Gouenji Shuuya, called out to the prime minister's daughter, Touko Zaizen. She nodded and passed it to him with one clean kick. He caught it and advanced towards Endou Mamoru, their team captain and goalkeeper, with the goal.

"I'm not gonna let you shoot! Eat this! Whirlwind Force!" Kogure Yuuya, the tiny, blue-haired defender cried out. He whirled on his hands creating a force just like a whirlwind. The whirlwind force was strong but not strong enough. Goenji broke through the defense easily and Kogure fell to the ground.

"Gah! He broke through!"Kogure muttered."Dammit!" He could do nothing but watch as he moved to towards Tsunami. "You're not getting in! Not on my watch!" the pink-haired 15-year-old scoffed. He snatched the ball from Goenji in a flash. He turned to Someoka and passed the ball to him.

"I bet you can't stop this! Wyvern Crash!" Someoka aimed it perfectly at the goal Tachimukai tried desperately to protect. But Mugen the Hand stopped it in its tracks.

"Well, looks like Mugen the hand has gotten stronger! Keep it up, Tachimukai!" Endou complimented him. Tachimukai smiled and nodded. "Arigato, Endou-san! I'm sure I will keep it up!" And the game resumed.

A brunette with a green hair clip stood on one side of the field. She watched them play along with a girl with short blue hair and glasses and a girl with carrot-brown hair and brown eyes. They sat on white garden chairs with the garden table. The garden table and chairs were near an evergreen hedge covered with snow. Aki Kino just kept staring at them, especially Endou. Haruna Otonashi kept calling her attention. "Aki-san! You should really stop spacing out!" She stopped and looked at what she was looking at. With an evil grin, she teased," You're looking at Endou-kun, aren't you?"

Aki stammered. "Wha-wha-what do you mean? I-I'm just looking at their practice! There's nothing wrong there, right?" Natsumi Raimon took her cup of tea and sipped it. With a playful smile, she told her," Stop trying to hide it, Aki. You know what we mean. If you want it to be a secret, at least try to hide it well. You're making it obvious, you know."

"Ah, well-um, uh-"Aki stammered some more. But suddenly, the glass sliding doors to the backyard suddenly opened. Out came a boy with silver hair and grey, murky eyes. He was wearing a blue sweater with black pants. When he saw everyone outside, he greeted them, "Ohayo, minna. Nice day, isn't it?" He walked towards them, pulling a chair to sit on. "Fubuki-kun! You're here! Why aren't you joining practice?" Haruna asked.

He smiled at them and said," Well, that's because I'm waiting for someone. She's coming here from Italy and I wanted to introduce you all to her." The girls squealed with excitement." Fubuki-kun, you have a date from Italy?" Aki asked him smiling.

Now it was his turn to stammer. " N-N-No! She's my pen pal! We became pen pals ever since 1st grade. Her name is Amelia Dawn Louise Ardena but she'd rather be called Adelai. She has blue eyes and brown hair. She loves soccer, too, you know."

But at that moment, the ball bounced from Endou's reach. It sailed over the garden gate and out into the street. Bouncing on and on, it finally stopped in the middle of the road.

But Fubuki saw what happened. He smiled at the others. "I'll be right back. I'll get the ball for you, guys!" he said. "Thanks, Fubuki-kun! You're the best!" Endou cried after him. Fubuki simply smiled and ran to the garden gate. He pushed it opened and ran to the street. He was still in the middle of the road when he heard them screaming.

"FUBUKI-KUN! WATCH OUT!" they all screamed. Fubuki turned to all of them, puzzled. He raised a confused look at them. "FUBUKI-KUN, YOU BAKKA, GET OUTTA THERE!" Touko yelled at him. He still didn't get it. "FUBUKI-KUN, NOW!" Ichinose yelled louder. Their faces were filled with fear. Fubuki was still confused until he heard the sound of a huge honk form a huge truck.

He stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. He was shaking madly. He was scared. So scared. He felt that his body was a prison. Then, he remembered everything that day. The day he lost everything he had. He cried and whimpered. He didn't mind that the truck was coming. He didn't care. He just wanted to sit down and cry. He wanted his family back.

As the truck came closer and closer, the entire team could do nothing but watch. Aki buried her face in her hands. Everyone grunted and grinded their molars. They could do nothing. They were frozen too. Endou couldn't take it anymore. "FUBUKI!" he screamed.

Brakes screeched. Glass shattered. Loud noises were made. Everybody watched the incident. They remained silent. Endou finally had the strength and energy to move. He ran to the street to get to his friend. "FUBUKI!"

"…. FUBUKI!..."

…_The ground…It's wet…_

"Fubuki! Wake up!..."

…_My head…ungh…I-It hurts…_

"Fubuki-kun, please! Answer me!"

Fubuki slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't see everything clearly but he still could make them out. He saw himself lying in the middle of the road. A pool of red liquid covered him from head to toe. H saw Endou and everybody else gathered around him. They were talking and saying things he didn't hear or understand. But even though he was slowly fading, he saw something that caught his eye.

From the debris of the truck accident, he saw a girl a few feet from him. She lied facedown towards the ground. She had straight brown hair with a single centipede hanging from both sides of her head. She would have been pretty if she hadn't been stained with blood.

"Adelai! Adelai! Adelai, don't do this to me!" a boy with the similar brown hair cried, staying near the beautiful girl's side. "Adelai, wake up, please!" He had blue eyes that were starting to fill up with tears. The girl moved a bit, enough for Fubuki to see a glint of blue from her face."…B-big brother,… I couldn't help it….. I had to save him…" she stammered, trying to speak to her sibling. "I'm sorry…, Big..brother… Fidio.." she ended with a whisper and fell to the ground unconscious.

…_So she was the one who saved me…_Fubuki thought. Looking at the others who surrounded him, his eyes slowly lowered._ Thank you…Adelai…_ And the world slowly turned dark and everything was still.

Beep…. Beep… Beep…

The sound of the respirator filled the entire air. The hospital room was quiet. Nothing in it stirred.

Fubuki slowly opened his eyes. When everything started to focus, he saw a man about 50 years old looking at him. The room was huge and it was filled with sunshine form the window right beside him.

"Hello, Fubuki-kun. Are you okey?" the man asked.

He looked at the man and asked,"Who are you?"

Well here's the first part of my story. Pls. review and if you have any comments, pls. put them in constructive ways! Thank you!


	2. His Ghost!

Hello again, minna! Here's the next chapter of my story. I hope you reviewed and commented on my first chapter. Both compliments and comments are accepted. Please feel free to send me suggestions if you like. Now, on to the next chapter!

**Disclaimers: CutiepieSakura123 does NOT own Inazuma Eleven. Just the OCs and the story plot.**

_I couldn't save him…I feel so useless…I don't know what to do…_

"Endou!"

_If only I had moved at that time… If only …_

"Endou!"

Vivid images started to play in his head. It's as though it happened yesterday… The last they heard from Fubuki. It felt as though the truck had run him over instead of Fubuki. But…

"ENDOU!" the math teacher yelled, calling his attention.

"Huh? Who? What? Yes? The bell rang right?" He said dazedly. Everyone laughed at him except for the members of the Raimon soccer team instead they frowned. Others even turned away not daring to look what would happen next.

The teacher sighed.(A/N: I don't know the name of the teacher. In fact I don't think teachers aren't supposed to have names…Joke! No offense to teachers worldwide.)

"Endou Mamoru, can you please focus here in class. Now then if soccer is the main reason of your distraction, might as well quit the soccer team." The teacher fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose." Now can you give the equation of Ronald's rate while walking and the rate while riding the bus using the variable X and the given on the board…I expect you to use Transposition and explain how you did it. Now begin."

Endou approached the board and sarcastically muttered," Great! I LOVE Algebra. Bring it on." As he finally reach the board, his eyes flip and turned seeing all the numbers written on the board. He suddenly grew dizzy and his stomach lurched.

"Uuhh…" Kriiiiiiinngggg!

Endou happily turned to the teacher saying," Well what do you know, it's already lunch…..see you sir!" he left with the crowd leaving the classroom like the WWII. (FYI, WWII means World War 2).

_At practice…_

"Endou, here it goes!" Goenji called out. He did his signature move, Fire Tornado and the ball went flying towards the goal with flames. Endou positioned himself to protect the goal.

_Alright… I can do this…_ he thought. _I will protect this goal no matter what._ But he suddenly remembered another thing. He remembered the first time Fubuki scored a goal when he first played against them.

-Flashback-

He had the ball in possession. He was ready to shoot. Endou could feel the energy from Fubuki's atmosphere. _I can feel it Fubuki_, Endou thought,_ your shoot's gotta be amazing!_

And he positioned himself to shoot. "Blow 'em over!" he cried out. And he formed the tiny black and white soccer ball into a small ball of ice in a small blizzard. Turning in the air, he kicked the blizzard he created. "Eternal Blizzard!" And the ball was sent flying towards the goal. Endou tried to counter it with God Hand but it was just too strong. It entered the goal as easy as pie."Amazing," he thought out loud."I thought I could stop it. It was so powerful."

-End of Flashback-

"ENDOU, THE GOAL!" Tsunami cried out in his place. Endou snapped back to reality but it was too late. The ball had already zoomed past him and scored a goal for the other team. The whistle blew, signaling a goal.

"Endou, get your head in the game!" Someoka growled. "C'mon, Captain, we know you could do better than that," Touko encouraged."Endou, be alert for Pete's sake!"Kazemaru complained.

Endou laughed nervously and scratched his head."Hehehe, um, don't worry, guys! I promise I'll get it next time!" he assured them. With a toothy grin, he passed the ball to Rika. Rika ran up the field with the ball in possession. Ichinose and others who weren't moving stared at Endou. With a huge inward sigh, he thought, _Maybe it's best if I talk to him later…_

_After practice…_

The sun started to set. Everyone had gone home. As usual, Endou is right near the tower, training with his best friend, the rubber tire. Ichinose, on the other hand, showed up from a tree and called him. "Yo, Endou!" he waved. "How about a snack? Mom made me something that I know is too much for me. Wanna share? I know you have a killer appetite!"

Endou grinned."Sure!"

"Endou-kun! Ichinose-kun!" a voice cried out. They turned and saw Aki waving at them. Domon was with her, too.

A few minutes later, they were in the soccer field, munching on Ichinose's packed sandwiches. They sat on the grassy spot near the club house. They laughed and shared stories until the moon and stars came out to play.

"You know what, Endou-kun?"Ichinose started."I think Fubuki is watching us from the stars. It's just how I used to think when Aki, Domon, and I got separated."

Endou started to frown. He ducked his head downwards. Aki and Domon looked at him worriedly. They quickly their glances to Ichinose when he continued.

"I know how it feels, Captain. Don't you dare think I or the others don't know? Fubuki was an important friend that neither of us wanted to lose. Losing something closest to you hurts so much, you would even have the feeling to drop everything and stop right then and there."

"But still, we lost him in front of our very eyes. He got run over by that truck and who knows what could've happened to him right now. It's been 6 months ever since yet the pain is still so fresh. It hurts, I know. But when they see you being like this, the team just goes down, Endou, it just goes down. Including Aki, Domon and I."

He paused. Endou remained silent. Aki's tears started to pile up. Domon said nothing. The air was silent and as fragile as glass, ready to be broken.

"Yeah, I get it."Endou stood up. He looked at his hand and closed it to a grip."That's why there's no reason for us to stop here. Fubuki's watching us and he might be growing stronger right now." He pumped the closed fist in the air. He closed his eyes for a while."That's why," he said as his brown orbs slowly appeared, looking at the night sky, "we have to be stronger, for him or to be like him and face up against stronger challenges!"

Aki gasped in delight. Domon simply chuckled. Ichinose smiled at him. _Finally, Endou, you finally got one right._

Endou flashed hem the brightest smile he had in his pockets. Aki laughed and so did Domon and Ichinose. But suddenly, Endou heard a very familiar kind of sound.

Tump. Tump. Tump. Tump. The sound kept repeating and repeating. They were fast, lively beats. Beats that Endou, a soccer maniac, should know so well.

Endou signaled for all of them to pipe down. After a few seconds, they heard the lively beats, too. They turned to each other."Hide!" Ichinose whispered. They all hid in a corner of the club house where they couldn't be seen. They stared intently at the field and froze at what they saw.

In the middle of the soccer field was a boy of 14, with silver hair and murky-grey eyes. He had moonlight-cream skin and skills that were so familiar. He was wearing a powder blue long-sleeved shirt and black shorts. He wore a pair of red sneakers and he juggled a ball on his head, then on his knee. He continued on and on, not noticing the trio in the shadows.

They watched him closely but Domon accidentally hit the wall. The bang was loud enough to spread throughout the silent field and be heard."DOMON!" they whispered.

But the boy heard them. He stopped juggling the ball and caught it."Who's there?" he called out.

They flinched and tried to stay quiet. They held their breath, fearing they might be found. _Is that really-_ Domon thought._ It couldn't be… _Aki thought. _ But how?_ Ichinose wondered. Endou's thoughts answered theirs_ Fubuki-kun is alive. Or it could be… his ghost._

They heard a car honk. The boy turned and replied with, "I'm coming, Grandfather!" And he dashed out of the field and everything was silent once again.

The trio collapsed in relief. Turning to each other, Domon said, "We'd better get going. I think we're starting to get paranoid. Talking about Fubuki must've been the reason. Yeah. That was just our imagination and we really didn't see it, right, guys?" The others agreed but deep inside they knew it was a lie. So they went home together, afraid that something like that would happen again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ichinose, explain everything all over again. I don't get it," Tsunami whined, scratching his head.

He sighed. "I told you. It was nothing but complete nonsense." He sighed again and got out his bentou. He sat near the rest of the team in the cafeteria.

He turned to Endou. "Endou, you agree with me, right? Last night was nothing but pure nonsense," he stated as he stuffed his mouth with rice. "Who'd ever believe that he was there?"

The brunette captain looked at him. "I dun no," he said before taking another bite. "It might be just us or our imagination or it might be real." And he continued stuffing himself, one big bite after another.

"You've been debating over this ever since this morning, Darling," Rika pointed out. "Why not just accept that Fubuki wasn't there?" But Ichinose swallowed and simply said"As they say, nothing is what it seems. There has to be some truth to it."

Goenjji gave the idea they have might have seen another kid who looked just like him but the others objected. "There could no one else who looks like him. Only Atsuya would probably look like him since he's Fubuki's twin brother and yet he doesn't," Haruna pointed out. But suddenly, they got interrupted.

"Uhm, hey, guys, mind if I join in?" a voice asked. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. The owner was a boy with blue eyes and brown hair almost like Ichinose's. Over all, he seemed like a friendly boy who is easy to approach.

"Ah, Fidio, it's you! Sure, you can join in! Why not?" Hiroto Kiyama, one of the midfielders, invited him.

"Thank you," he smiled shyly. He sat down next to all of them. Everyone was intrigued by this newcomer. But Endou was too excited to wait for someone to start the conversation so he asked him about whatever his info is.

The boy replied that his name was Fidio Ardena. He explained that he came from Italy and he just met Hiroto in his homeroom class. He moved here in Japan due to some reasons. He also added that he loved soccer.

"Eh? You do?" Endou asked excitedly.

Fidio laughed and said yes. "I love soccer. It's the best game in the world! I just love playing it with my friends!"

"Then, we think the same way!" Endou cried. "I'm Mamoru, Endou Mamoru," he stuck out his hand excitedly. The others introduced themselves. Later, they were already buzzing and chatting as Fidio shared the experiences he had in his hometown. "Wow, lots of friends in one day! I'm just new here but I feel so welcomed already!"

Aki smiled. "Fidio-kun, how about joining the soccer club? Endou is team captain and you love soccer, right? It'll be just awesome!"

Fidio nodded. "Yeah, why not? That's a great idea!"

Megane shifted his glasses. "Well, what do you know? A new member already!" Tsunami grinned."Let's celebrate! Ichinose, pass the ketchup!"

He shook the person next to him. But the person didn't answer. "Uh…. Ichinose? Ichinose! Give me the ketchup!" he shook the person harder.

"Ichinose!"

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsunami-kun," Ichinose stammered. "That's not me…"

He turned to him. "Of course it's you! You're just he-" He stole only a glance at what he touched beside him. "Th-thi-this is just a joke, right?" his voice shook. "G-Guys, please tell me that what's beside me is not real…"

Endou asked."What isn't real?"

"Not what. Who."

He looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

They all looked at what was beside him. They saw the same boy in the soccer field last night. But the kid managed to smile and say,"Hi!"

The entire team screamed except Fidio.

From the shadows, someone spied on them. She was a girl with straight brown hair with a single centipede hanging down from each side. And like the newcomer, she had the same blue eyes. "So this is Fubuki Shirou and the Raimon Eleven," she thought aloud. "As a ghost, I should scare the wits outta them and then ask for their help." She sighed." Well, I'll make sure they'll help me for my name ain't Adelai Ardena!" She vowed before leaving the room by walking through the door and disappearing.

Well, thanks to the people who reviewed and supported my story! Thanks for the support! Please review and if any comments or suggestions are present, pls. put them in a constructive manner! Arigatoo Gozaimasu!


	3. Who are you?

Yosh, minnasan! Here's the next chapter! Thanks a million to Aquella, Floric1434, Girl With A Golden Heart and Misaki31! Thanks for all the support and I wish you the best in all your stories too! And please don't forget to drop in a review when you read this story! Arigatoo Gozaimasu!

**Disclaimers: CutiePie Sakura 123 doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Just her OCs and her story plot. Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"EEEEEEH?" the entire soccer team screamed. They stared at the boy. Then at Ichinose. Then at Ichinose. And it was wash, rinse and repeat. They kept doing it until Kurimatsu screamed "IT'S FUBUKI AND HE'S COME TO HAUNT US FROM THE GRAVE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

When all the students heard what this soccer player said, they immediately panicked and they scrambled inside the cafeteria walls. Everyone kept screaming and running around like maniacs. Kurimatsu even acted like Timon when he first met Pumba in Lion King 3. (See Lion King 3/ Lion King 1 ½)

As the entire school body went crazy, the others just stared at the boy in disbelief. And as if by impulse, Endou came near him and hugged the boy tightly.

"Fubuki-kun!" he cried. "Fubuki-kun, you're okay! You're really okay! Everyone thought you were dead and we-we—we didn't believe it! So that meant what the doctor said wasn't true! You were okay after all!"

But the boy never said anything. He simply stared at them blankly and asked "Who are you?"

The others were shocked at what he said. Their eyes bulged out and their mouths hang open. But the boy simply stared at them as if they never seen each other before.** (For short, let's call him He.)**

"Fubuki-kun, you're joking, right?" Tsunami scoffed at his team mate's face." I mean, you do know us, right?"

Tsunami was about to put an arm around him but He moved away. His gray eyes showing confusion, he ran smoothly through the crowd and made a break for it.

But the crowd went a lot crazier. The group hid under a table and stayed away from the flying chairs and stuff in the air.

"Minna, he's getting away!" Touko cried out from beneath the table. She shrieked as a chair flew just right beside them. With a hasty decision, she grabbed a milk carton above her and threw it to the nearest person she could target. SPLAT! It hit the guy's shoulder with perfect aim. (**A/N:** Who in the right mind would drink milk? .)

"ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE BAKKA WHO DID THAT!" he yelled.

Touko yelled from the table. "He did it!"

And the random guy looked at the other random guy. Then, he bent down and got a slice of sushi. Kogure looked at the scene with tears in his eyes. He knew what it meant. (**A/N:** I know you do, too… I mean, who wouldn't?)

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Food started flying in all directions. Kids got splattered with different kinds of food. The Raimon Eleven kept dodging while trying to crawl towards the exit.

"What did you do that for?" Kabeyama yelled, his voice almost drowning with the crazy crowd's shrieking voices.

"Distraction!" Touko shot back, yelling in the same tone he was using. Then she looked all around the place. "Now, let's scatter and look for—There he is! Table 3, 2:00!"

They spotted him hiding under a table near the exit. But he scampered out through the door. They crawled on fours, trying to chase him but kids kept flooding through their paths. They were either stuck or just stuck. Kidou thought aloud. "We'll never catch him in this rate!"

"Leave that to me!"Fidio told him."I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kidou yelled, trying to understand the 14-year-old Italian 's words.

"I'M SAID THAT I'M GONNA GET THAT KID! WHOEVER HE IS!"Fidio shot back, ducking from a plate of sushi that whooshed over him."WHAT?" Endou asked, shouting.

"ARGH!" he cried out as he made daces like pulling his hair or pulling down his eyes. He slapped his forehead."NEVER MIND! JUST COME AFTER ME IN 10 MINUTES!"

"Oh okay!" Endou grinned."Wait! What?"

But Fidio had dashed out the door in the speed of light. He was so fast that he seemed like a falling meteor.

"HN, NO WONDER HE'S CALLED THE WHITE METEOR!" Domon thought aloud, yelling. "HE HAS THE SPEED OF LIGHT, BETTER YET , A FALLING METEOR!"

Hiroto sighed."LET'S HOPE HE COMES BACK IN ONE PIECE! MAY GOD AND THE HEAVENS HAVE MERCY ON HIS CHASE!"

Aki looked around."MINNA, WHERE'S NATSUMI-SAN?

"EEH?" Everyone jumped.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, wait! Stop!" Fidio cried out. But the boy paid no heed and ran faster. Fidio knew that he could out do him. After all, he's called the White Meteor, the title given to him for his remarkable speed.

And soon enough, he caught up to Him. Beside Him, the brunette called out "Hey! Listen! My friends wanna-"

"Leave me alone!" He said as they ran side by side. "Just leave me alone!" And he sped past the Italian and ran in another route.

But Fidio knew better._Let's see,_ he thought. _ There should be a corner here that could trap him. If I turn right- _Then he saw it. "There!"

He entered a dark corner of the school. _Perfect,_ he thought.

Then Fidio turned to one corner and slid in another.. He glued himself to the wall, waiting for the boy with silver hair.

_He's bound to show up any second now,_ he thought. _Any second._

Fast footsteps were heard. Then, it stopped. It walked slowly and slowly. When it reached the part in front of Fidio, he jumped on Him and tired to restrain the boy.

But the silver head refused to be tamed. He tried to break free as they wrestled each other.

"What do you want from me?" He grunted as he pushed himself up. But Fidio pinned him and said "Listen, my friends just wanna talk to you!"

The kid kicked him at him and hit him perfectly in the stomach. Fidio clutched at his stomach with one hand but still pinned him down.

"Me? Talk to them? Which lunatic would talk to people who would make drama scenes while bentou and sushi plates fly?" He exploded. "And plus, I don't know you!" He tried to be on top and he succeeded. He yelled on top of Fidio "You're all crazy! All I want of all you to do is to leave me alone! Can't you even do that?"But they got interrupted when they heard a group of voices.

"Fidio!" Endou called out. "Fidio, where are you?"

The boy got off Fidio, looked at the place where the voices came from and continued to run away from them. The blue-eyed brunette simply panted and gasped for air as he watched Him disappear from his aight.

"Fidio-kun, what was that about?" Midorikawa exclaimed.

The Italian said nothing but continued to stare at the boy's path.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"So that's the case, huh?" Goenji replied as Fidio finished his story. The Italian simply nodded and added "Everyone, you gotta believe me! He's nothing but a wild animal! He's got insane strength and remarkable speed!" He frowned. "You can't go near him!"

"There's nothing wrong with him," Hiroto replied calmly, crossing his legs and arms. "Except he forgot us, right, Goenji?"

The team was now in their clubhouse. All of them were talking about Him. It was obvious that he was you-know-who but they still couldn't believe it.

"Huh?" Tsunami exclaimed, standing up." What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah!" Someoka also questioned. "We were positive that he- he-" but he couldn't continue for the sad words couldn't cross his mouth.

"Think about it," Kidou cut in. He told them the possibility that Fubuki might've survived the accident but lost his memories in return. "It must've been when he knocked his head on the ground," he thought aloud. "Almost every kind of memory loss starts with brain damage."

"Who, wait!" Fidio called for them to stop."What accident? What are you talking about?"

The team just stayed silent for moments. Then Kidou broke it by saying what events mercilessly to their friend 6 months ago. And with a glum expression, he narrated everything all over again.

"When we saw him, he was practically bathed in red," he continued. "And when he was sent to the hospital – he – he-" he said, bowing his head hiding his face in the shadows." – He was reported to have never made it. The doctor told us we could never see him again."

Fidio sat there shocked. "I'm-I'm so sorry," he said softly.

And Aki broke down so suddenly in front of them. Haruna, Natsumi and Fuuyuka started to cry ,too. The others didn't even dare break the silence left in the air.

But Fidio knew what they felt. He told them that he feels their pain. 6 months ago, he also lost someone important to him, too. "And I was as confused, sad and scared as you guys," he told them. "But that was no reason why I stopped laughing and playing soccer. Instead, it made me see that she really was the best and that I did treasure well. You should do that to your friend too. And if he is that guy, you can't just wait for him to come near you. He hardly remembers you!"

Then with a smile, Endou jumped up and patted Fidio in the back. "He's right, guys! The only thing to do is to get him back!" Turning to them all, he said, "And we won't stop until we do!"

The team slowly brightened and cheered. "Enough of the drama!" Rika cheered. "Let's get down to business!"

But Midorikawa pointed out that the next problem they must face is the aftermath of what happened.

Touko slapped her forehead. "I hate amnesia," she grouched. "I just hate it."

Goenji sighed."If we were to put him in the palm of our hands, then we have to convince him that we're in his place," he explained. "But to be on the safe side, let's just pretend not to know him and try to bring back his memories in the process."

"And Hiroto over here has planned everything out!" Hijikata announced. "Well, almost everything. With a little help from the others, of course."

"Eeh?" Endou exclaimed. "Sugoi! When did you think up of it?"

Hiroto shrugged his shoulders. "During Science class," he replied blandly. "Yamura-san practically bored us to death with her lecture of speed and velocity."

Everyone shuddered.

"The pain of planning to essay the gruesome equation of speed and velocity could only match the horror taken during the Time of Torment known as Science class," Midorikawa quoted miserably.

"… Uhm, no comment there," Aki said.

The team agreed in murmurs. Then Endou turned to Goenji, Hiroto and others. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Careful. Careful. Careful. _ He carefully placed some white powder on a glass slide. Fubuki Shirou covered the slide and slid it under a microscope. Peering down the tiny particle, he thought smiling,_ Perfect. Just what I wanted to see._

Fubuki was in the Science lab, the clock saying 6:00pm. He was wearing a white lab coat. Books, papers and notebooks were scattered in every different table.

Like a busy bee, he kept transferring from one table to another. Quietly, he worked and scribbled notes for 2 more hours. After a while, he cleaned up, gathered his things and left the room as he killed the lights.

As he walked through the silent hallways, he noticed someone following him. He kept moving forward nut the footsteps just kept on trailing his tracks.

_Dammit,_ he thought. _It's those kids in the cafeteria again. _ Biting his lower lip, he planned to get away from the footsteps as soon as possible. He increased his speed to get away from "it".

But then, the footsteps suddenly stopped. He himself froze in his tracks too. A cold wind passed him by. The dark just made it a lot scarier. So, he mustered up his courage and he turned around!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"!**  
**

Please review!


	4. Heads or Tails?

Nothing much to say but here's the next chapter! The last chapter? I don't really know what to say about it. So just please enjoy and review! Sorry about the drama scenes though! I was watching MaraClara and it's a drama teleserye for starters. Sorry!

**Disclaimers: CutiePie Sakura123 does NOT own Inazuma Eleven. Only her story plot and her OCs. Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Fubuki's screams echoed down the hall. In the dark, he screamed and fell to the floor. As he sat down on the cold floor of the hallway, the figure approached him.

_Okay,_ he thought. _ This is __**definitely **__not them!_ He just stared there as he sat. But the figure grew closer and closer.

Fubuki couldn't take the fear any longer. He simply shut his murky-grey eyes tight and prepared himself for the worst. The footsteps grew louder . In the darkness, he silenly braced himself. Tmp. .

He waited. And he waited. And he waited. _Tch,when's the horror gonna come?, _he thought annoyed that this had cost some of his time. _ Just bring it on! _

… _Though I'm not ready to die yet, anyway…, _ he gulped in another tiny voice.

"You can stop that now,"a voice said. Fubuki slowly opened one eye. In front of him stood a girl. A girl bending down in front of him closely. She had brown hair with the centipedes and two sparkling blue eyes.

He yelped and scrambled away from the girl. "Too close! Too close!" he yelled as he moved away from her.

The girl scoffed. "Chicken."

Fubuki knitted his eyebrows. "What?"

"You heard me. Chicken," she smirked.

The silver-headed boy's usually moonlight cream cheeks suddenly got a tinge of color and his eyebrows stayed knitted together. He was about to open his mouth when the girl stole his limelight.

"No need to say anything!" she began arrogantly. "My name's Amelia Dawn Louise Ardena! Adelai for short. Never call me by my real name or names! **NEVER, ** got that?" Then, she smiled sweetly. "So, who're you?"

"Fubuki. Fubuki Shirou,"he grumbled but managed to act sweet. He was a good actor, alright. He continued to speak as he recollected his things. "Nice to meet you." Turning away, in a small, bitter voice, he added, "Weirdo."

Now it was her turn to tap the destruction button. "What?" she asked, a black aura appearing.

Fubuki only gave her his sweetest smile and told her nothing. He suddenly asked,"What are you doing here, then, uhm—"

"Adelai," she filled in. "Well, I just came in here since I had a project to make. Just like you," she said as she was about to bend down to help him.

But they both heard another sound. It was a door creaking. They snapped their heads towards the sound.

"What was that?"Adelai whispered quickly. Fubuki simply shrugged and kept quiet.

They continued to stare nervously. Then, they saw a beam of light. "Oh no," he thought aloud, without energy. "It's—"

"Who's there?" the voice growled.

Adelai slapped her forehead. "It's the janitor," she finished, annoyed.

The stout figure flashed the beam at them both. They both shielded their eyes from the blinding light. "Oh switch the lights off!" she moaned.

The janitor approached them. "What are you doing here?" he asked the silver head.

"Well, we're here because we had homework to do within the school premises," he replied firmly. "Any problem with that, sir?"

The employee simply looked at him suspiciously and let him off the hook. He turned away from the two kids and grumbled softly, "Whatever you say. You crazy little brat. Talking to a thing that doesn't even exist! Phaa! He's nuts!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Adelai exploded. Then, she cracked her knuckles. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FIGMENT OF HIS IMAGINATION? YOU NO GOOD—"

Fubuki rushed up to cover her mouth. "N-now, Adelai, watch your—" But when he came to cover her mouth, something happened. He froze in fear. He didn't dare move or even breath.

When he came to cover her mouth, his hand slipped right through.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME! YOU #?$&**!" she yelled at him as he turned the corner.. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A –" She looked at Fubuki. "Fubuki-kun?" He stared at her with frightened eyes.

"S-S-Stay back!" he cried out in fear. He backed away from her, slowly. "I don't know what you are or where come from but just stay back!"

She sighed wearily and told him not to panic. "It would only make the accepting part of your brain a million times longer than usual," she explained.

"How can I not panic?" he yelled. "You-You're a—"

"A ghost," she filled in, closing her eyes and cocking her head.

"Oh really?" he asked thoughtfully. "I thought that you were—" His eyes grew wider. "Y-You're a g-ghost?" he asked soflty.

She nodded her head.

Then Fubuki went closer to her. "So can you see the light?" he asked right by her side.

And she gave him a red hand mark on his cheek.

He cried out in pain and asked her what did she do that for.

"Don't take me as dead, you idiot!" She yelled at him.

Fubuki rubbed his cheek. "Then, what are you? Oh wait! I know! A feel-right-through-your-body zombie!" he said sarcastically.

"Whoever said I was a zombie?"

Anyone in the living and insane population would be able to say that!"

"What do you know about living populations?"

"Oh, I don't know, let me think! Maybe it's because you're not in one!

"But you called me a zombie! So you are living **and **insane!"

I only said that to make **you **see how crazy you are and to point out you **are **dead!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I got some bad news for you, Chicken Boy! It's not working!"

"Chicken Boy? Whoever said I was one, Lip Noodle!"

"Lip Noodle? My mouth, teeth, gums and **lips** are positioned perfectly well, thank you very much!"

"Oh and I see that your entire body is here too, right?"

"Whatever!"

"Aha! So you **do** admit it!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"You're **dead**, that's what!"

The two pressed against each other. They were so fired up that lightning buzzed as they stared at each other.

_I'm not going to lose,_ Adelai thought, staring into his eyes.

_She is crazy! Plus, she's dead!_, Fubuki thought, staring into his eyes as well.

"Hey kid! What are you still doing here?" the same familiar voice growled. The silver head turned.

"Oh, why can't you leave us alone?" he moaned.

"Aha! You lose!" Adelai screamed victoriuosly at him. "You turned around! I win! I win! You lose! You lose! Eat that, Chicken Boy!"

Fubuki's last nerve snapped out of control. He stormed towards her and yelled," Who are you calling loser, Witch? And when would you ever learn to shut up?"

"What Witch?"

"You heard me!"

"Why I oughtta—"

"Who are ya talkin' to ,kid?" the janitor interrupted. Cracking himself back to reality, he realized the horrible truth. The problem was that he didn't want to accept it.

"You see her, right?" he asked the employee, nervously. "Tell me you can see her!"

He stood there puzzled. "What're you talkin' about?"

"The girl right here!" he pointed out. "She is here, isn't she?"

The man now looked at Fubuki with general concern. He told Fubuki that maybe he should go home. "Maybe you're coming down to a fever or something. I think you're delirious."

"No, no, no, no!" he cried rebelliously, staring at the man with disbelief. "Don't you see she's right here?" If I could see her, then why can't you? I'm not crazy! She's—

"Not here," he finished. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll come with you outside. I'll call your parents and let them pick you up. The fever's very popular nowadays, ya know that?"

"But—

"No buts. She doesn't exist." And he asked him for his parents' number but Fubuki stuttered.

"I-I have no parents," he answered softly.

"Oh. That's sad," the man replied gently. "I'll just call—

"My chauffeur. Here's the number," he said as he handed the cellphone quietly to the janitor. He nodded and used his cellphone to contact the told chauffeur. After a few words, he hung up the phone and turned to the boy.

"C'mon, kid. He's gonna come in a few minutes."

He dropped his head as he followed the man outside. He immediately lost his energy and will to fight but thought to himself that he was not crazy.

_She's really there. I know it, _ he thought as he walked down the hall out into the school's environment.

In the hall, she smiled smugly to herself. "Self-Restoration Plan, Phase 1: Complete. Making others think that Fubuki is crazy: check."

* * *

He sat under a tree under the night sky. He gazed at it, talking to the stars above him.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy," he began. "I'm perfectly sane and I'm not sick. I may not know much about my past but that doesn't make me nuts!"

He kept gazing at the stars. "So, I guess you had a fun time in form the State Mental Hospital?" the brunette joked.

Fubuki quickly changed his gaze. His eyes turned to slits. "Oh just shut up!" he yelled at her. "And I'm not crazy!"

"Whoever said you were?" she smirked again. "You know, I kinda agree with that guy who said that."

He groaned in anger. "What do you want?"

"For starters, to sit next to you and talk," she said as she twirled a lock of her hair.

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause I have something that may interest you."

He raised a brow. "Something that would interest me?"

She nodded and smiled.

He stared at her. Somehow, he ahd the sudden urge to agree but he shook it away. "No. I can't," he ended.

"Naww, why not?" she whined.

"'Cause I don't trust you," he said as and he stuck out a tongue at her. And he started to get up.

"Okay, look. I need your help," she told him as she grabbed his arm.

"Whoa! You're FREEZING!" he cried out. "Oh my gosh, you're so cold! Let go of me!"

But she told him that she won't unless he listened. "So how about it? Deal?"

Fubuki shivered. "H-How about p-putting it in a-another way?" he proposed, shivering of the cold.

She grew interested. "Okay. How?"

He shakily got out a coin. He further explained that they would play Heads or tails. If he wins, she'll leave him alone and they'll never speak of this **EVER** again.

"And if I win?" she asked.

"Then, I'll listen to you and I'll help you in anyway I can," he offered. "I'll even let you stay in my house. Deal?"

She thought for a while. "Okay. Game."

The ghost let go of him and allowed Fubuki to toss the coin up to the sky. It glinted against the silvery moonlight and landed on the boy's pale palm. He immediately face it down on one arm and covered it with the hand.

"Heads or Tails?" he asked.

"Heads," she replied.

* * *

He nodded. Slowly, he lifted up his palm.

The two reacted to the surprising results.

Thanks to fubuki-fan9 and others for the wonderful support! I love you guys! BTW, I recommend that you read these stories.

A Black Out Prank Surprise ~ by Misaki31;

Snow Angel ~ by Wailing-Of-The-Rain163; and

Inazuma Eleven! Disaster Zone! ~ by Floric1434

The others come later! But after I think about it, I may need to give a special announcement, that is, if I do it. Well, Jaa mata, MInnasan! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Yuuya Aoi and Yuki Aoi

Hello, again everybody and welcome to the 4th chapter of Heaven in You! Aside from that, I guess I have nothing else to say but thanks again to those who supported me! Errm -Ahem, disclaimers? Please review!

**Disclaimers: Cutie Pie Sakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events and some OCs are hers.**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe it," Fubuki grumbled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was now in the front seat of the car, sitting next to the chauffeur.

In the backseat of the white, air-conditioned car sat the blue-eyed brunette who bothered him for over 30 minutes in school. She hummed herself a tune as she sat on the backseat smiling smugly at the silver-headed teen. (**A/N**: Yup! You guessed it! He lost! ….)

He stared at her with piercing grey eyes. But despite that, she remained unaffected with those stares.

"Fubuki-sama, is there anything wrong?" the driver interrupted.

He held his temper, glued a smile on his face, turned to him and said, "No. Nothing's wrong. Whatever made you think of that, Benjiro?"

"I don't know, Fubuki-sama, but it's because the janitor told me that you were delirious and you—

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I just thought someone was really there, that's all," the teenager lied as he kept glaring at the seat. The girl kept smiling and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Is that so? I don't really think of it that way,. Isn't that right, Shirou-san?" he spoke up as he kept his eyes on the road.

The two teenagers kept making faces and mouthed each other words and bickered by whispering. But the driver noticed them through a mirror and he got concerned for his master.

_Shirou-san is really getting sick, _he thought worriedly. _It must be the side effects of the accident. Yes. That must have been the reason._

"Fubuki-sama, we have arrived," he called out to the teenager as the white vehicle crossed the driveway.

They approached a garage of a huge house. It was modern-looking with flat roofs but it was elegantly painted into a black and white beauty. It had huge glass sliding doors and windows with ghostly-white, transparent curtains except for the main door which was made out of carefully carved mahogany. The second floor had four balconies: a short one in front of one room facing the street; another in front of one room at the other end; and the longest and biggest ones that reached the last rooms of either side of the house from the first room: one facing the pool and soccer field on the left and one facing the garden and pavilion on the right. In the garden, there were different kinds of flowers and a small bird bath.

The residence's sides had covered a total of a few blocks each and the yards were huge. There was also a sky garden at one roof of the house with black rails, black wooden chairs and a table with a white umbrella. On its white facade, there were two big long arched windows with red curtains that revealed a beautiful ballroom.

Adelai dropped her jaw widely. She stared at the house with her eyes as big as plates. She slowly turned to him. "Y-You live h-here?" she gawked.

Fubuki simply smiled at her again and wrinkled his nose. But he quickly changed his gaze to the front and sighed happily. The white vehicle passed by a long wooden gate and entered the garage as a tall man opened it.

"Shirou-san, please let me get your things," the man bowed in front of him as soon as he got out.

With a smile and a nod, the man got his things and Fubuki dismissed him.

"What are you standing there for?" Fubuki asked the girl. "Let's get in. Nana-chan might get worried especially since I came home at this time of the night."

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"This is **MY **room?" she squealed. She stared in amazement as Fubuki led her inside.

The room was as big as – ahem, err, never mind. It had beige walls complimented with beautiful, abstract paintings. It also had a queen-sized bed yellow bed with comforters and soft pillows, a four-chair coffee table, a leather couch near a plant, a bed-side lamp and able and a flat-screen TV.

Adelai screamed and ran all over the room, deliriously happy that this room was hers for now. She kept going about. "OMG! My room's facing the swimming pool?" she squealed.

"And the soccer field," Fubuki added as she parted the golden curtains and ghost-white blinds of the glass sliding door.

She squealed some more. "Oh please shut up!" Fubuki pleaded the brunette. She hyperventilated.

"Okay," she gasped. "Okay. Okay. But I just can't believe it that this is going to be mine!" she giggled.

"Well, for now. And good luck with that. But until this is over, you'll have to stay here and be invisible, got it? It's not really normal for ghosts to live in your guest rooms," he pointed out and warned her.

As he left, she asked him why does she have to follow what he says.

"'Cause you're in my house, under **MY **roof," he pointed out.

"But if I follow your every whim, O Dear Master, life would be less exciting, wouldn't it?" she argued coyly.

"No-ope," he smirked. "I've had a life of my own even before you came trotting into my beeswax. So far, I think that you're just icing on the cake. Really annoying icing."

Adelai was getting ready to erupt. But Fubuki ended the night with a 'Good night' and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, and by the way, we'll talk about the matter tomorrow. Go to my room in the morning for I'll be having breakfast in bed. French toast, anyone? Ciao!" he added.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

"So that's your story?" the silver-head asked as Adelai ended her story.

They were now walking to school with just a few blocks more to go.

"But why do you have to ask me for help?" he queried the 14-year-old ghost.

"It's because – I think somehow…. You were involved in the accident I had," she reasoned softly

They were both silent for a while.

Then they heard a rumbling sound.

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

Yet, it was too late. The two figures bumped into the silver head and the invisible teen.

"Whoa. That was freaky beyond so many levels," Adelai said as the three passed through her.

They all grunted with pain and tried to stand up. When Fubuki got up, he saw that they were a girl with snow white hair and eyes and a boy with jet black hair and the same white eyes.

"Great idea, Yuki! Now, we almost killed someone!" the boy yelled.

"My idea? I thought that using the skateboard was your idea!" Yuki argued.

"But you said that we should speed things up!" he shot back.

"In your dreams!"

And they bickered. But Fubuki wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, we're really sorry!" the boy said. He introduced himself as Yuuya Aoi and his sister, Yuki Aoi. "We really didn't mean to have an alternate crash landing." He bowed. "We're so sorry."

Yuki agreed.

He blinked. "Are you twins?"

The boy denied the fact and explained that he was a year older than her. "I'm 14 and she's 13. Right, Yuki?"

"AAAAAAGH! I LOST MY IPOD!" Yuki screamed.

Yuuya gasped. "THE HUMANITY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

As the two panicked, Adelai pointed on the right if that was her Ipod. Fubuki picked up and gave it to the siblings.

The two stopped panicking. Then, Fubuki invited them to walk to school together. "Don't worry. I don't bite."

The Aoi siblings smiled and started to walk with them.

But secretly, in their Ipods, they had reported that Phase 1 was complete and that the DNA sample and scan had matched.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	6. Fire!

Thanks to Floric1434, Girl with A Golden Heart, Misaki31 for the OCs I needed to fill in my slots! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimers: CutiePie Sakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events and some Ocs are hers.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Minna, are you ready?" Endou asked the group as they approached the library.

"Wait, are you even sure about this? What if something bad happens?" a girl asked.

Misaki Fujihara was a girl with long layered brown hair with golden highlights and bangs swept to the side. She possessed lovely amethyst orbs that shine in the sun. Her father owns the most famous and richest company in Asia and people treat her as if she were a celebrity. Because of this reason, she joined the Raimon Eleven, the only place where she gets to be treated normally, with her best friends, HV and Tsukina Yamashita.

"Don't worry, Misa-chan! If Endou dies, Goenji will be team captain!" another girl assured her.

Everyone calls this girl HV and don't get me wrong, this is her real name. A girl of 14, she has light brown hair with black highlights and red eyes. (**A/N: and NO! she doesn't have sore eyes! It's her natural eye color! Talk to the eye to those who complain!)** She actually has parents who have good but unknown positions with loads of money but deep inside, she's a loner. She decided to find friends one day when she first moved to Raimon Town and wandered off to the Raimon Eleven. She has amazingly good accuracy and she can either be a goalkeeper or defender.

The team jumped at that statement. HV just laughed it off. "Kidding people! Just kidding!"

She turned to Endou gave him a thumbs-up sign and wished him good luck.

With a nod, he stepped into the library door and into the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, Fubuki-kun, do you think that the Philosopher's Stone is real?" a girl asked as she flipped through a book in alchemy.

Tsukina Yamashita had straight hyacinth-lavender or pale lavender hair in mini-pigtails turned to hanging loops with two white pearls each. She ahs the same moonlight skin-cream skin as Fubuki and like Misaki, she has pretty amethyst orbs. People even mistake her to be related to Fubuki or Fuyuka.

"Well, I—" he began.

"Nope. Nope. Doesn't exist. Just a myth," Adelai cut in.

Fubuki glared at her. He turned to Tsukina and explained that the Philosopher's Stone maybe real. It was a certain legendary liquid substance that does miraculous things such as turning metal into gold, an elixir for any disease and a key to immortality.

"But in the end, the Stone was just a legend or it was never completed. But others say that it _was _found but was wiped off all records," he ended as he dropped a tiny red liquid into a Petri dish.

They suddenly heard the door swing. A boy with brown hair and an orange headband stepped in. He grinned at Tsukina and greeted her.

"Endou-kun, how nice of you to be here! What brings you?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing! I just wanted to ask help from a certain someone here," he replied.

Fubuki didn't pay attention. He simply continued on with his work and later scribbled some notes. Endou approached him.

He greeted him but the teenager interrupted his greeting.

"You know what? When I study chemicals, I realize that there are some acids that burn right through the hardest metals, even gold," he talked, not even bothering to look up as he started the alcohol lamp. "Sulfuric acid. Very powerful. Now , if you don't leave me, -You do know where I'm going, right?—let's say a face gets incinerated-"

"Ohohoho! That hurts!" Adelai snickered. Fubuki smiled.

"Fubuki-kun!" Tsukina hissed. She said apologetically to Endou, "I'm so sorry. He normally is so nice. I-"

But Endou assured her that it's fine. "We kinda had a muddle yesterday and I just wanted to patch things up."

"Patch things up, huh?" he scoffed. "We'll see about that." And he turned of the lamp and left. The two followed.

The lavender haired girl frowned at him. But Endou simply smiled and asked him if he were to join the soccer club. "We heard that you have quite an ability! Maybe you'd enjoy playing with us!"

"That stinks," he replied.

"But—"

"No really! Something stinks!" Fubuki noted. He took in small sniffs. He cught his breathe.

_Oh no, _he thought. He immediately tossed them far from the lab.

Tsukina started to scold him but he told them to cover their noses.

"You can't breathe any of the gas!" he said. "It can easily knock a person out in a few minutes!"

Yuuya and Yuki suddenly came to the scene. When they arrived, Fubuki explained that the lab was about to explode and they had to get out of there.

But they heard a cry for help. When they peeked through the door, they saw a girl with shoulder-length hair and green eyes. She was sprawling on the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"H-Help! Someone, please, help me!" she choked out in the smoke.

Endou heard her and turned to Fubuki and the others. "We have to help her!" he cried. "We have to or she'll die!"

But Fubuki pointed out that if he does, they only have 10 minutes to last before they suffocate.

"The, we'd just have to get out in 10 minutes!" Yuuya argued. "C'mon, we don't have time to waste! We have to get in!"

The silver head froze. After a quick decision, he replied, "We have only nine minutes and 30 seconds left. Let's hurry!"

Fubuki told Tsukina to get help. She nodded and left. "And, guys, be careful," she warned.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

Their vision was clouded by the dangerous dark gas. They coughed and wheezed through their way in the lab.

"Where could she be?" Adelai thought. "It's hard to see in all this smoke!"

Fubuki asked her why wasn't she choking of the smoke like them.

"Duh, I'm a ghost, stupid," she pointed out.

He also thought that there must be someone who tampered with the alarms since the sprinklers never activated.

Then they heard the same voice cry out. It turned out that she was near a broken burning alcohol lamp. It was mixed with sulfuric acid, being the source of the fire.

"Hey, are you okay?" they asked as they sped to her side.

The girl stared weakly at them and fainted. The fire roared louder and grew bigger than before.

Fubuki grunted. "Adelai, the sprinklers! Activate the sprinklers!"

The ghost stumbled for the manual button and slammed her hand on the red plastic object.

The water started to fall. Slowly, the flames died away but some didn't and the smoke was still trapped.

Endou carried the girl on his back. But suddenly, Yuuya told the two of them to duck. And cover. And when they did, Yuki blasted a red beam on the door and it disintegrated some part of it. Luckily, Endou and Fubuki didn't see it but only heard a crash.

"C'mon! Let's beat this joint!" Yuuya said.

They dashed out the room. When they did, the entire school body surrounded it and medical help came to their aid.

The four fell on their knees and palms. They gasped for air as the medics took the girl away.

"Mamoru-kun! Fubuki-kun!" Tsukina called form the crowd. With her was HV and Misaki.

She hugged the two boys. "I thought that the lab had blown up! You two might've been Minced a la Seventh-Graders by now!"

She turned to the Aoi siblings and hugged them too. She also told them how relieved she was when they also escaped.

Suddenly, Fubuki turned to Endou with a smile. "Endou-kun, please give me the soccer club forms.'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

"Forgive me, but the plan failed, Boss! We weren't able to capture the target," a man in a business suit said bitterly as he knelt down on one knee.

A voice in the shadows erupted in rage. "You idiot! You _are_ useless after all! You couldn't even capture that little snot-nosed brat!"

"But he is _no _ordinary snot-nosed brat. He is the one who holds the key to the Stone. He knew the scent of the burning sulfur."

"And you just let him escape," the voice added sarcastically. "And to think that some of them were international spies! Hashirama has amd his move."

But it told the man not to fret, for they have another plan to catch him.

"And I'm sure that this time, there will be no backfires."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Yuuya and Yuki scanned the ground for clues. Who knows, maybe someone could've set up the fire.

But underneath the moonlit sill of the lab window, they had found a metal nailfile and scratch marks.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Please review~!


	7. An Invitation

~Ohayo, minna! I hope you're "fired" up from the last chapter! Please review!~

**Disclaimers: CutiePie Sakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, some events and some OCs are hers.**

**

* * *

**

"Everyone, this is our new member, Fubuki Shirou. Now, since he's new here, we'll just have to welcome him, okay, everybody?" Endou winked as he introduced Fubuki to the entire team.

All of them mingled with the "new comer". They made Fubuki feel so welcome, he even felt as though they knew each other for years.

_It must be because they are so friendly towards me, _he thought as he looked at them prepare for practice. He smiled. _Maybe these guys aren't so bad, after all._

"Hey, Fubuki-kun! How about a little game with us?" Fidio invited him with a opened his mouth to answer but suddenly, he heard another person scream.

'!"

"Incoming! Crazy woman driver!" Adelai screamed, covering herself for dear life.

In the sky was Tsukina, riding a bike in a Western outfit. She had on a cow-skin patterned vest with brown fur on the sides over a long-sleeved shirt. She also wore a brown mini-skirt, brown leather boots, a red cowboy bandanna on her neck and a sheriff's hat and badge.

She shot down from the sky and parked her bike in the middle of the field. She skidded it with two wheels, enough to make a huge cloud of dust.

Tsunami, Midorikawa, Hijikata and others scrambled from the center.

"She's as insane as a bull in a Chinese shop!" Midorikawa screamed.

"No kidding!" Hijikata agreed as he ran beside the two. "Let's beat it!"

"Worse than carrots!" Tsunami grumbled and panicked aloud.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAA!" Tsukina yelled, jumping off the bike and waving her cowgirl hat. "AH FEEL THE SUMMAH BARN!"

She turned to them and asked them to dance with her. But the others tried to refuse.

"Aww, shucks! Don't y'all be no good fuddy-duddeys! L'arn to live a li'l!" she chuckled and yelled as she pushed her lavender hair form her face.

And she turned to Endou and shoved an envelope at him. She also did the same to Aki and the other managers with a smile on her face.

They looked at her puzzled and stared at them.

"Go on. Take a li'l peeky-boo in y'ar papers," she pushed them with a Western drawl. Her usually pearly-white smile was now a huge Western grin.

The team stared at her, Endou and at the managers. The lavender head put her hands on her hips and pushed them to read once more.

Finally, Endou opened the envelope. It was red with a gold ribbon securing it. It smelled good as well. His confusion leading him, he opened the red and gold letter and read it.

After scanning it, he exploded in excitement. He shot his fist in the air and shouted. "! HOT DANG DIGGEDY! YA SURE ABOUT THIS, PARTNA?" HE ASKED Tsukina, giving her a high-five.

"YA SURE GOT THAT RIGHT!" she answered.

Yuuya asked what was going on. It seemed as though Hillbilly Fever was spreading as fast as the fire three days ago.

As the two hillbillies danced, Ichinose and Fidio snatched the letter from the Captain. Their mouth grew into a Western grin until it became a wild "Yahoo!" after scanning the letter.

"What's going on?" HV screamed as she pulled her hair.

Adelai read the letter on the ground and ended up the same as "them hillbillies."

Fubuki went closer to her and asked her what was really going. She simply yodeled and told him that they were invited to a hoedown.

"A hoedown?" he asked.

"Yep! A hoedown!" she answered. She further explained that the letter had invited them to stay at Sand Miller Junior High for two days, Saturday and Sunday.

"Sand Miller? I thought that's the school—"

"Made by an American from Texas and is a bit of a hillbilly?" she added. "Yes. Yes it is."

She also said that they wanted to spend time with them before the match which was next Saturday. That meant camping, horse-back riding, barbecues, etc.

"That's great! I wonder what's the—" Fubuki was cut off.

Suddenly, Ichinose asked him who was he talking to. Stammering, he replied that maybe _he _was imagining things. Him talking to thin air? That's crazy!

Quickly changing the topic, he asked his lab partner what's the other great news.

"Well, we got ahselves a new membah! Not that she's gonna play soccah or anything," she added. "Everyone, meet - Tadah! Our new soccah managah, Yamakichi Akemi!"

They dropped their jaws in surprise. It was that same girl who they saved in the fire three days ago!

She smiled shyly at them. "H-hi, everybody. M-my name's Yamakichi Akemi but y-you can call me Akemi-chan, she said softly, her eyes traveling off a distance.

Endou gave her a big pat in the back. He smiled at her broadly and warmly. "Welcome to the club, Akemi-chan! It's nothing new for us to have a new member!"

She smiled shyly once again as Aki and the other managers came and talked to her.

But nobody noticed except Adelai that underneath her gentle face, a different smile played on her face.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The entire house was silent. All rooms were bare and empty. The mansion had killed all lights and the crickets chirped.

From the ballroom stairs walked down Fubuki. He was wearing pale white pajamas and with a blue bathrobe.

His footsteps echoed down the house. In the middle of the ballroom was a classical piano with ivory keys. On it was a vase full of lilies. He ran his fingers softly on the piano's smooth surface and sat down on a velvet chair.

His fingers danced as the music flowed out slowly. In the night, the soft music lingered in the air's silent atmosphere. (**A/N: Just pick any song you want…)**

"Hey, wanna get some fresh air?" someone asked as the song ended.

The silver-head scoffed. "I never knew that ghosts need fresh air."

"We still have lungs, you know," she laughed softly.

He smiled. "Sky garden?"

She nodded.

He closed the piano. "I'd better wait for my tea. Just go on ahead. I'll tail you later."

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They sat on the wooden chairs under the moonlight. From the sky garden, they saw the entire Raimon Town. They were silent as they looked at the view.

Adelai heard something clanging softly. She turned and saw Fubuki toying with a circular pendant. It was of blue glass with a snowflake in the middle and there were tiny ridges around it.

Her blue eyes on it, she asked him what was it. He explained that this was a pendant given to him before his parents left.

"My parents work in different parts of the world. I don't even know their jobs, for starters. Much more themselves," he told her. "But they'll be back. You'll see."

"What about your brother?" she asked gently.

He kept fiddling with the pendant. "I'm an only child."

"Oh."

Now she knew. It was true. They did lie to him, after all. To overlap his memories the very time he got his second chance. His second chance to live.

_How could they lie to him? , _she thought angrily. _He doesn't deserve to be cheated! He doesn't even know the truth, for starters! From the way he talks, he just wants his family and to have a normal life! Isn't that too much to ask?_

She looked at him again. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Shirou-san, it's for you!" Nana called.

He stood up and ran to the door. He opened with a "Yes?"

It was the Aoi siblings. "Hi!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**

* * *

**

~Please review!~


	8. Operation:SneakIn

~Uhmmm… Disclaimers? ~

**Disclaimers: CutiePie Sakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events and some OCs are hers.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

He answered the door. "Yes?"

It was the Aoi siblings. "Hi!" greeted Yuki. "Whazzup?" added Yuuya.

He sighed. He should've known. But then again, what could the Aoi siblings be doing at this time of the night? What did they eat to make themselves show up at the front doo at 10:59 – no, wait, 11:00 in the evening?

"Who's there?" Adelai yelled from the stairs. "Oh, it's Tweedle Dee and Tweedlle Dum," she said dryly, crossing her arms. "What could be their business for tonight?"

Yuki spoke on cue, saying that they came here to ask him if they could use his library. They wanted to do some research work on Tuesday's Science reports.

"Can't you access the school library?" asked Fubuki.

"Nah, it's a drag," Yuuya answered.

"How about the public library?" he asked again.

"Midorikawa-kun would probably feel were stalking him," Yuki chuckled. He raised a brow. She explained that the green-haired midfielder often came to the library and would read for hours on end in his spare time.

"That explains the logic behind the way he talks," Adelai noted tiringly. "The way people who are years advanced in language are. Boring."

Fubuki glared at her as she snickered. He asked them if they tried other methods like the Internet or basically, the textbooks. (**A/N: **Yeesh! Who'd be too stupid to do that?)

He sighed and grudgingly allowed them in. Yuki giggled and Yuuya grinned mischievously as they entered from the hall.

"You know what? I like the mini-waterfall near your—"Yuki started.

"Save it," he said as he told the maid to take care of the door and the gates.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Here. You can use the place until you're done. Just inform the maids or the butlers if you need anything. I'll be up in the sky garden, _esta claro_?" he told them.

The siblings nodded. They were now in the library. They smiled innocently as sheep. That only made Fubuki more suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"There will be NO explosions, stunts, farts, paintball fights or any other activity or result which disgusts, knock outs and kills people, understand?" he added.

"Yeah, yeah!" We get the picture!" they said as they pushed him outside the doors. "We'll be fine and we won't blow anything up! Promise, we won't! Now, take all the time you need to relax up there! Chao!"

And they slammed the doors shut. The silver haired teen just sighed and closed his gray eyes. He asked the ghost beside him if he could even leave them alone for a second.

"Yup! They'll be fine," she assured him. But before he could say any more, she dragged him up.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Okay, he's gone," Yuuya said as his snow white eyes opened. He took out his Ipod from his red jacket and pressed one of its buttons. The Ipod immediately changed into a scanner, locating any traps or secret doors or the like in the room.

When he raised it to the ceiling, it found a vent. Yup. It's an opening to the study, alright. Thing is, it has lasers.

Their goal was to get into the study room of Fubuki's grandfather, take the papers in it and get outta there.

"Yuki, give me a hand here," Yuuya said as he pushed a huge and heavy table with a chair on top to a side. The snow-white haired girl followed her big brother and helped him shove the table. They stood on the chair on the table.

The jet black haired boy cupped his hands and Yuki stepped on them. He gave her a boost and with her laser pen, she used it to open the vent for a while.

"Okay, ow! Ow! That hurts!" the black haired boy groaned as he turned away from the light.

"What is it?" she yelled. Then she turned to her pen. "Oh, okay. I get it, I get it. Sorry!" she apologized.

She continued with her work until the metal vent finally became loose. She pulled it out with all her might. Using her cat-like reflexes, she entered through the vent and disappeared.

Yuuya, on the other hand, collapsed out of weariness. Wow. She weighs a ton. His little sister must be—

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT WORD!" she yelled from the inside. "YES, IDIOT! I CAN READ YOUR MINDSO SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE SPENDING TIME WITH THE LASERS IN HERE!"

Yuuya gulped. _Let's just wait until she gives the signal. Yeah, that's right, _he thought. _ She'll make it in, anyway._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They sat I the sky garden again as they silently continued to watch the town's view.

Adelai and Fubuki could feel the night breeze rushing through their hair and their cheeks as well. For them, nothing could beat the time when the moon shines and the stars twinkle.

Fubuki took a deep breath as he held on to the cup of tea for warmth. He took a healthy sip. Now, this was relaxation for him.

"My brother and I used to do this in our house, too," Adelai spoke. She also said that because of that, it just makes night-time nicer this way.

They paused. "Do you have a goal?" Fubuki asked. "A dream, a want or something to achieve? I know you must have one since you're here with me right now. Something is still incomplete, isn't there?"

She leaned on the rails beside him. "I don't know," she started. "I—I just want to live again. To be with my brother." She turned to him. "I think you can help me. It was your promise, right?"

He was puzzled. He asked her jaw could he help her.

"I don't know much. I'm only financially stable," he told her. "So what could I do?"

"You can do many things. Only you hold the most powerful thing unimaginable on the face of the earth," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

She was silent for a while. "No matter what happens, promise me you'll never lose sight of that pendant, okay? Whatever takes place, take good care of yourself and never give in to anything…. Pinky swear?"

He laughed softly. "Now you're playing my caretaker? No, thanks. I have lots of those."

She frowned and lifted up her 'pinky' in his face. She sighed and stared at him.

He smiled and raised his 'pinky' and chained it with hers. "Fine. Pinky swear."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"…3, 4, 5, 2." Click. The lock of the safe behind a painting gave way to the combination. Two pairs of white eyes stared at it with all seriousness. Yuki pushed her long white hair from her face. Then, Yuuya's hand pried the door open.

Inside it were bundles of paper and three manila envelopes all stacked neatly and orderly. "Wow, it's way different than Fubuki-kun's room alright," Yuuya remarked. "He may be a scientist and I don't know what, but his room is always flooded with papers. Lots and lots of never ending papers."

Yuki agreed. Then they grabbed the objects silently and scanned them quickly.

"So now we know a good reason on how the accident happened," Yuki said solemnly as she finished reading the papers. But Yuuya reminded her that this was her idea was only as guess and they need more evidence to confirm it.

Suddenly, one of the envelopes fell from their hands. It opened and the contents scattered themselves on the floor. They were different colored hand-written letters, pictures of two little boys and their family, a notebook and a newspaper clipping.

Yuki picked up one letter. It said:

_July 19_

_I have decided to leave the key to my wife and my secret to a place I know I would trust. I shall leave my legacy to my twin sons, Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya. Kimi has great belief in them and I do, too. I believe that they could carry this huge responsibility with them, even though they may not know it. _

_This could mean a great change to mankind: good or bad, whoever uses it. It can be created to make the world a better place or it could be used for destruction. It can do things beyond human comprehension. But many would come after them and this is what I'm afraid of…. It is—_

"Yuki-chan! Yuuya-kun! Where are you?" Fubuki's voice came from above. He was coming down from the sky garden fast. They're so dead meat.

The Aoi siblings fumbled to keep the files and others in their backpack. They quickly returned their spy weapons back into ordinary Ipods and plugged their earphones on.

And Fubuki arrived at the threshold.

"Hey, thanks for letting us use the library!" Yuuya greeted him quickly.

"Oh wait! Look at the time! Gotta go! See ya tomorrow! Bye!" Yuki smiled as she pushed her brother out the door and sped away from the house.

Fubuki stood there, stunned.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Adelai asked as she arrived. But he didn't reply. Instead, he approached the painting and felt his hands on it. He felt a small hole on the frame.

He placed a finger on it and opened it. Inside was the safe. He turned the lock.

"9, 10, 7, 3, 4, 5, 2," he mumbled softly as he twisted and turned the lock.

"What are you doing?" Adelai asked as he opened it.

He peered in it. He reached inside. Empty. There was nothing…. But a strand of hair…. A strand…. Of long white hair….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

~Please review!~


	9. When Snakes Attack

~Hope you're enjoying! Disclaimers?~

**Disclaimers: CutiePie Sakura 123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events and some OCs are hers.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hiyah, y'all! Welcum to SandMillah Junyah Hah," a girl in a cow girl outfit with two braids greeted the Raimon Eleven.

They stood outside the gates of the school. They craned their necks to see everything in it.

"Thank you," Endou said as he bowed. "It's an honor and a pleasure to be here!"

"Aaw, shucks, pahtna!" the girl giggled. "No need to be formal! We're all friends here, right?" She ushered them inside the school.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As they walked inside, Yuuya could not help himself but he had to touch the displays of the school. It was the same with Kogure. Together, they tampered with the displays until they ended up in the gym.

As the two kept fiddling with the displays, Fidio's attention was caught. He quickly turned to Misaki, whispered something in her ear and ran to the boys' direction.

Misaki's eyebrows knitted together. As Tsukina passed by with her looped mini-pigtails and her followers (aka boys who have crushes on her), Misaki, in her disguise, grabbed her, whispered something on Fidio's message and followed the Italian brunette.

"What…the….FUDGE?" she exploded. She sliced herself through the crowd and stomped inside the gym as the two boys were about to start a baking soda volcano. Silently, she sneaked up behind them. Fidio and Misaki watched from the threshold.

"Hey, what did I miss?" HV asked as she entered the scene, pulling her luggage bag. Misaki and Fidio placed a finger on their lips and kept staring.

Tsukina's amethyst orbs blazed brightly as she overshadowed the jet black haired Yuuya and the tiny shrimp Kogure. With a black aura, she laughed and grinned evilly, rising above them like a ghost, saying, "Hehehehehe…You can't escape me now….I promise you…..I'll twist you two nicely into pretzels whiel you still breathe….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuuya and Kogure gulped. She lunged at them like a hungry animal even though she was wearing a mini skirt. They ran around and around and around and around and around and around (**A/N: Okay….Getting dizzy…._...) **and around, so on and so forth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YUKI SAVE ME!" Yuuya screamed as Tsukina tailed them faster. Yuki stopped at the threshold. She dropped her bag and tied her white hair with a red scrunchie.

HV asked if she was going to help her brother. She sighed and replied that a little torture and pain can do him good.

"So far, Tsukina is always the best example of torture and pain," the snow-haired girl thought as she rubbed her chin. "Oh well, too late for that. Let's go to the dorms. I'm ready to dump these bags away from me."

"And that's what you get for trying to lose your poise and the honor and grace and the good name of our beloved soccer team," Tsukina ended her three-hour lecture as she dragged Yuuya and Kogure to the ranch.

The boys moaned for her to stop. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Midorikawa interrupted them and the others as well.

"Now, how are we sure that these things you call 'horses' won't break a single bone in our bodies again?" he gulped as he saddled a big brown horse.

Aki giggled. She just told him to saddle up the horse properly, hold on and he'll be fine.

The team was now obviously in the horses' ranch which belonged to the Horseback riding Club. Since not all people get to experience this, they were all excited to try.

"Endou-san! Aren't you excited?" Tachimukai asked as he mounted himself on a horse. Endou bubbled up in excitement and screamed, "HOW I LOVE HORSES!"

"Oh really? I thought you hated them," Natsumi chuckled softly.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"You in what army?"

"Whoever said I needed one? I have evidence!"

"Bring it on!"

Suddenly, another horse trotted in the circle. "I guess this is wrong timing, isn't it guys?" Ichinose laughed. As Ichinose took off his cowboy hat, his brown hair shone in the sun. He wore a lime green shirt with an orange and white jacket.

"KYAAAAAAAA! Darling, you look so handsome when you mount your steed!" Rika Urabe squealed with stars in her eyes.

Yuki, Misaki and the others made a face. Then, the girl that greeted them ran to them and told them that they might lack horses for now since others are getting new shoes.

"Sorry, folks. This just means – that some of you will have to share," she apologized. Hiroto told her that it was fine. Turning to the others, he asked them if anyone had the feeling to share.

"I would! With Darling, that is!" Rika volunteered and pranced her way to Ichinose's horse, thinking about her happy ending on Ichinose's back.

"Hands off, Urabe!" Yuki said as she pulled the cerulean-haired girl back on the ground. "This seat's taken and it's **MINE**! Right, Ichinose?" she asked as she mounted behind him. Ichinose laughed nervously.

"Respected women or desperate stalkers?" Adelai giggled as they watched the two get on the horse.

Fubuki tried to muffle his laughter as well. He saddled his horse and then climbed on it. Adelai asked him if he was a bit nervous in riding the four-legged mammal.

He laughed. "No. Why? Are you?"

"No way!" she retorted.

"Then, let's ride. Think you can handle the speed?" he teased her as he helped her up the horse by reaching out his hand.

"As long as I won't break a bone," she replied coolly.

And they set off. His horse ran across the field at first and then out into the huge meadow out back. They flew around instead of riding. Soon enough, Adelai lost her fear of riding when they continued to run on the huge green spot.

"I've never anything like this ever since I was a kid!" She yelled as she held on to Fubuki.

"What are you talking about?" Fubuki shot back chippingly. "You still _**are **_a kid!" And he picked up the pace.

"Sugoi! He's so fast!" the new manager, Akemi, exclaimed.

Tsukina and HV asked her if she was coming. "We girls won't lose to a couple of boys like them, now, wouldn't we?" HV winked.

But she declined their invitation. "I still have something to do. I'll just catch you all later. See ya," she smiled and hurriedly went off.

"Weird. She's totally off-limits towards others," Tsukina noted, crossing her arms.

Hv shrugged. "Aww, just don't mind her. She _**is**_ shy and all. Who knows." She looked around. "Where's Misa-chan?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Where are we going?" Adelai screamed as she held on to Fubuki.

"Anywhere the wind takes us!" he replied. "Now, let's go!" But they suddenly heard another set of galloping hooves. The silver-head pulled the reins and stopped the horse. He got off and turned his head. It was—

"Fubuki-kun! Something for you!" Misaki waved form a distance. She was riding behind Goenji. Typical. They're childhood friends, for Pete's sake! No question she would ride with him.

"Hey, look! Western Union!" Adelai pointed. Misaki and Goenji slipped off the horse. They gave him a square slip of paper. Fubuki wondered who was it from but the note didn't say.

"It's not even a note for starters," Goenji stated as he fingered the slip. "It's a haiku."

It said:

Like a snake that's fierce

I keep watch over my prey

To assure my prize.

"Weird haiku," Adelai thought aloud. "Something makes it fishy, though."

Suddenly, Misaki's amethyst orbs lost life and she staggered to her feet. Goenji came to her aid but she could hardly stay awake. Before she fainted, she mumbled," Get away…snakes lurk….in places…you least expect."

"Misaki! Misaki!" Goenji yelled again and again as he shook her.

But the hissing behind the bushes and trees froze their blood. Misaki finally dropped on the ground with a thump.

_It's just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream, _Fubuki thought. _Nana's gonna wake me up a few minutes from now. She's gonna calm me down and sit next to me until I drift off to sleep again. Yeah, that's it. That's—_

"RUN!" Goenji interrupted as he grabbed Fubuki while carrying Misaki in his arms bridal-style. They broke into a run as a group of snakes chased them across the field. (**A/N: **Okay…. It isn't a mortal sin if a school has lush grounds even outside its walls. It's a free country! You could own anything you want! XD)

The snakes kept following the trio until they arrived in the woods. Soon, they were surrounded under the biggest and widest tree in the woods. They had no where to go.

Fubuki, Goenji and Misaki backed away towards the tree trunk. Then, Fubuki started to hyperventilate.

"If this was a dream, I DEMAND A LIGHTNING BOLT! NOW!" Fubuki screamed.

Out of the blue, a lightning flashed and lighted the entire sky. After that, thunder boomed. Sooner, the sky cried.

"Well, that would do," he commented.

"AAAAAAAAGH! THE SNAKES! THEY'RE—Oh, wait. I'm a ghost for crying out loud! Why should I be scared?" she scoffed as the snakes hissed at them and went closer.

Goenji grinded his molars. He stared at the snakes opening their fangs and hissing menacingly.

The rain was drenching them to the bone. Misaki was still knocked out. Then, he heard a yelp.

"Fubuki!" Adelai screamed.

In another flash of lightning, Fubuki Shirou disappeared in his spot.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Please review!~


	10. Our Secret Little Friend

**A/N: CutiePieSakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events and some OCs are hers. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Fubuki!" Goenji cried. But he couldn't find him by his side. Great. He was stranded under a tree in the rain with a sleeping girl in his arms. Oh, and don't forget the sea of snakes ready to eat him and his missing companion. What could go wrong now?

Misaki started to stir. Her amethyst orbs showed. Misaki and Goenji lovked their eyes on each other for a long time, precisely 5 seconds.

"Why are you carrying me and why am I wet?" she asked him. "Goenji Shuuya, I command you to put me down, now! Put me down!"

She kicked and struggled in his arms. Then, she saw a snake and it hissed at her. She turned pale and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pull me up! Pull me up! PULL ME UP!" she screamed.

At that moment, daggers and gunshots fired. The two braced themselves but suddenly, 2 pairs of hands picked up Misaki and Goenji. As they were hanging, a familiar damp face with amethyst orbs greeted them with a cocky smile.

"Hey! Anybody ordered a search party with lotsa cheeza?"

"Tsu-Tsukina!" they screamed. She grinned. They stared at her upside down, her silky hair falling to the ground.

"Ryuuji, Jousuke, Mamoru, HIGHER!" she yelled at them. Then, Misaki and Tsukina rose higher and higher until they disappeared in the treetops.

Goenji stared at the owner of the pair of hands holding him. Hmmm, a girl with brown hair and black highlights. She had red eyes to match. Hm, no doubt Gouenji knew this girl.

But he suddenly felt lightheaded and everything faded into darkness.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"…Gouenji-kun. Gouenji-kun. Gouenji-kun, are you awake?"

Gouenji opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom. There was not much sunlight in the room but it was obviously still early morning since there was fog on the window.

He turned his head lethargically. On his bedside were Tsukina and Fubuki. Tsukina for the first time had worn her hair up and she wore peach silk pajamas with a lavender bathrobe and fluffy pink slippers. Fubuki, on the other hand, put on plain white pajamas and a red bathrobe, too. They were both flushed and tired and it surprised Gouenji to see Tsukina for the first time to be flushed and tired.

"What happened? You two looked beat," he asked them. Fubuki sneezed. "Why are you sneezing?" He replied that he had caught a tny cold.

"What happened?" he asked again. Fubuki explained that apparently, they were rescued but he never knew who the people who saved them were. All he remembered was that he was suddenly wrapped in a towel high in the tree tops under the rain. "You and Misaki must've collapsed out of the fatigue we went under so Tsukina and I volunteered to take care of you two," he ended and sneezed.

Goenji tried to get himself up but he felt a strong tinge of pain in his arm. He looked to check on it. It was bandaged with a couple of herbal leaves attached to it. Tsukina told him not to move it or the condition will grow worser.

"Those herbal leaves will make the healing process a whole lot faster. I used it to calm down Fubuki's cold by a bit, on your sprain wounds, as well as Misaki's," she said as she chopped more of the plants to make tea and placed some on his bandaged sprain. He winced at the pain and asked about Misaki.

"She's fine. Unconscious, though," she answered.

"How were we saved? And why were there explosions and-and-daggers? What happened?"

She caught her breath. She stopped chopping. The two boys looked at her. She spaced out for a while. "I – don't know." Then, a knock on the door was heard. Tsukina opened the door. She gave a tired smile. "Endou-kun, Aki-chan, what are you doing up so early?"

Endou smiled widely. He replied saying that she doesn't have to stay up any longer.

"We wanted to relieve you," Aki spoke up. "You have stayed up long enough, Tsukina-chan. Imagine, not sleeping for the next 14 hours! That's just incredible!" Aki remarked.

She smiled weakly and told her that she would do anything for her friends and so far, they need her. "So I have no time to sit around and do nothing. If staying up for one more night is needed, then, I have no problem about it." A gentle curve danced on Endou and Aki's lips. Tsukina decided to bring the chopped leaves down to the mess hall's kitchen. But before she knew it, she dropped the bowlful of leaves and her own self as well.

"Tsukina-chan!" Aki cried. Endou and Fubuki slid themselves to get to her aid. They caught her just in time. For a few moments, she lied there dazed. Evidently, she had no energy left. But she shook off her drowsiness and tried to stand.

"Damn fatigue. It's only a hindrance to your activities. It's such a drag," she mumbled as she got up and stumbled again. Endou and the others persuaded her not to go on taking care of them anymore but she refused.

"As I said, I cannot stand being useless and troublesome weight to make the suffering worse," she shot back.

"But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone! That's why you have friends! They help each other and they have each other's back!" Endou yelled at her. Aki told him to stop but Fubuki held her back.

"You aren't useless! Much more as a drag! You are a friend, the rarest kind of person who you never find randomly in the streets!"

"But it is never easy to be a friend. You must earn a person's trust, a person's smile, his or her love for you and that is anything but easy! But if you're determined, you would do anything, in whatever way possible!"

"But what does putting yourself on the line have to do with this?" Fubuki asked her, finally losing his silence.

"What does this have to do with what I said?" Tsukina laughed crazily. "Here's why! If there was a way to put everything back in time, to turn all the wrong things right, I would! I would do it! I would do it for the sake of my home! I would do everything for it!"

"What's with you?" Fubuki exploded. "You're delirious! We're only concerned about you! That's why we want you to stop!"

"You have never felt loneliness before! You never felt how it is to yearn for home, love and acceptance! A home is where the people you love and care for are! You-You would do crazy and impossible things because you can't stand to see them sad or hurt! What would someone like you, a person who doesn't even have a clue about his past, understand form a person like me? I have been alone all my life and all my life, I never had a person to count on or to cheer me on because they abandoned me. Or, if not, fate takes them away from me whenever I have seen happiness. I've done things far greater than ordinary and seen things that not everyone can see. Yet, I have no place to go back to."

She tried to stand up but she stumbled and fell again. "That's why I would do these things for the ones I cherish…" She faced them with eyes filled with determination. "The Raimon Junior High soccer team is _**my **_only home! Do you understand?"

They were silent. Tsukina's words rang in their ears. Then, she started to sob. They were dumbfounded. Was this Tsukina? Was this the cheery girl in the team who often brought up the team's spirits along with Endou? If it was, why was she saying this? Why was she saying she was suffering alone? Were they too blind to see what the real story underneath her smile was?

Fubuki lowered his head in the shadows. He slowly went up to Tsukina. She sobbed and sobbed some more. Then, he stared hard at her. Tsukina's tears rolled faster. She sobbed harder and harder.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_You have never felt loneliness before! _These words echoed in Fubuki's mind. _ You have never felt how it is to yearn for home, love and acceptance! _He was walking down the hallway but he wasn't paying much attention to where he was or where he was going.

_What could she mean? What is she talking about? And why did I hug her all of a sudden? It was so strange_, he thought. Suddenly, he felt lightheaded, so lightheaded that he couldn't stand anymore. He was starting to see blur and slowly, it was fading to black.

He leaned himself against a nearby table, trying to support himself with the sudden headache he had. _Damn it! The pain! It's so intense!_ He thought. It was so strong he was seeing things.

He held his head and closed his eyes. _This feeling…It's-It's—_

"_A home is where the people you love and care for are. Even though you might get angry at them sometimes, you'll still love them with all your heart. That's why it's not easy to find another home," a 5-year-old lavender-haired girl spoke kindly as she placed a Band-Aid on a little boy's bruised cheek. The boy had silver hair and murky gray eyes and he winced at the pain when she placed the bandage._

_He reasoned with her that having a twin can really, really suck and he wished that he never had a family at all. And she whacked him on the head._

"_Don't say that! That's a mean thing to say, Shirou! It's really bad!" she scolded him. "You don't know how it feels like to have no mommy or daddy. It's really sad to be alone. I mean it." Then, she grinned. " I bet that smack I gave you hurts, doesn't it?"_

"_It-It doesn't!" he retorted. She laughed._

He crumpled down finally to the floor. He cringed, moaned and groaned, holding his head tightly. Fubuki felt his head ready to explode. He grunted and screamed loudly. "WHA-WHAT IS THIS?"

_It was a snowy day. Children were playing outside, making snowmen and throwing snowballs. Some kids were playing soccer. They were kicking a small white and black ball._

"_Yuu-oneechan, Atsu-oneechan, over here!" a small white haired girl called to two boys. The one with pink hair passed to the jet black and to her and she got the ball._

"_Too slow, Yuki-chan!" the same girl with lavender hair laughed as she slid under her and stole the ball. Shirou-kun, take it!"_

"MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

_The Yuki cried and sobbed loudly as she hugged to what have to seem to be her jet-black headed brother. She sobbed and sobbed as Atsuya, Tsukina and Shirou watched them._

"_Why, Oniichan? Why did leave us?" the girl cried. Yuuya said nothing in return. He just hugged her tightly. "Tell me, Yuuya-oniichan! Tell me!" Silence. "I said tell me now!"_

"_I don't know!" he shot back. "I…don't know…" And they cried together. Yuki screamed._

"Fubuki-kun! Fubuki-kun! Please stop!" Akemi begged as she knelt by his side. She placed her hands on top of him to make him stop moving. He kept screaming. The more he closed his eyes, the more things he saw.

"… _together, we'll be the best in the world!" Atsuya cheered and gave a high-five to Shirou, then to Yuuya and to Yuki. Everyone laughed merrily. Then, Mrs. Fubuki sighed. "If only Tsukina were here with us." Then, they heard a loud sound._

_The speed of the rolling debris and ice filled the air. Mrs. Fubuki and Yuki screamed._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fubuki, STOP!" He opened his eyes. Everyone was surrounding him. They stared at him with worried eyes. He was shaking. His mind was blank and confused. He shakily gasped for air again and again, staring at nothing but space.

Then, Endou, Yuki and Yuuya sliced through the crowd and knelt beside Akemi. Yuuya asked him if he was alright. He turned to them. He slowly got up and ran away from the crowd and straight upstairs.

"Fubuki, come back!"Yuki called but Yuuya placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, Yuki. Let him be. I-" He cut himself off. Everyone stared his way.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I knew I'd find you here," Adelai said as she climbed out of the bedroom window and onto the second floor roof. It was only small enough for a line of people to sit on. Fubuki sat there hugging his knees and burying his face in them. It was now the face of daybreak and he sat there for 2 hours straight. "So, how are you?"

Silence. "Okay…Let me rephrase the question….So, how are you?" No reply. "Alright, obviously, you're not gonna pipe anything up so…" Silence. She took a deep breath. "Well, this isn't going according to plan-"

Stupid question. What did he really feel? He felt so many things, it drove him nuts. He was happy, so happy that he remembered at least something of his memories. But he also felt confused, angry, betrayed, scared, deceived, gullible, near to tears, joyful, excited, and others. But most of all he was eager. He was eager to find out what all those things meant.

Who was that girl? The girl in his memory who placed a bandage on his forehead. She seemed so familiar. It's the same with the other two kids. Were they twins? Does he really know them? It felt as though he had seen them before, somewhere, as if in a dream. And Grandfather? Did he hide something? Was he telling the truth? Or was he lying? What really happened to his parents? And that boy, the boy who almost looked like him, was he… a relative or something? He doesn't have all answers but he's sure of one thing: He'll find them, no matter what.

"…if you want answers, then you should look for them!" Adelai finished as she closed her practically ignored lecture about I don't know what. But for Fubuki, that was all that he needed.

Then, suddenly, as if his body had its own will, he stood up and walked towards the window without a sound. He climbed into his room and locked the door. "What are you doing?" Adelai asked him. No response. He put on his necklace and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed and placed the machine near his ear.

"Hello? Benjiro Inoue, speaking."

"Benjiro, be at Sandmiller Jr. High's gate in precisely five minutes. I will be waiting for you," Fubuki ordered the chauffeur.

"Master! I-I thought you were-"

"That doesn't matter now! This is important! I have to accomplish something! Benjiro, I will be coming home in secret. Don't let anybody know, is this clear?"

"But Master-"

"Please!" he yelled. "Please, I'm begging you, just follow my orders."

The person on the other line sighed. He asked if he had gotten any permission to leave.

"No," Fubuki replied. "Why would I?" And he took off his bath robe and pajamas. He mouthed at Adelai not to peek. She hid herself behind the curtains as he changed. "If that's the case, they'll search for you! You'll go rogue if that happens," the driver told him. Fubuki didn't even bother keeping his robe and pajamas. He simply threw it on the bed and left it there. He was wearing a gray hoodie with long sleeves. He also wore cargo pants with a lot of pockets and a pair of sneakers.

He smiled cunningly. "Don't worry. I have a plan or two off my sleeve." He pulled the covers, bed sheets, the curtains and some towels. He left an envelope in one of the drawers and closed it. Then, he started ripping the sheets, curtains, and towels. "Where are you going?" asked Benjiro. Silence.

"Do you have plans to come back?"

"I do. Tonight or Sunday night," he replied as he bit an end of a curtain and ripped it in half. His chauffeur asked him the reason why.

He tied the sheets and pieces of cloth together. He explained that tonight would be the Hoe down Party and that Sunday night would be the Sky Lantern Festival and everyone is expected to come. But since everyone is busy preparing, they would be too busy to find out. Besides, he had the feeling that he would find out more answers if he came back.

"I'll tell you more about it later. But for now, I need you to hang up," he said as he tied the cloth in one end of the bed. He climbed out of the roof and tossed the cloth form there. "I'll see you there. Yeah, uh-huh. Bye." And he went inside again.

"Okay, so you're escaping. What if they'll search you right away? You may not make it home considering they'll see the white Nissan parked outside the gate!"the brunette panicked as Fubuki tampered with his cell phone.

"That's why we have to make them believe that we-err, I am still here," he told her with a cunning gleam in his eye. He pressed 'Play' and left it on the floor next to the door. The cell phone started to play music.

"C'mon. We don't want to get caught now do we?" grinned Fubuki as he held the cloth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"We should consider ourselves lucky that we got to escape the place. Normally, Coach Kudo would never concede to such a thing," Yuuya stated as he, Yuki and Tsukina walked on the side walk. Doing his habit of stroking his hair back, he was trying to start a conversation between his sister, their old friend and himself after fifteen minutes of total silence. After all, it had been 8 or 9 years tops since they drifted apart and away from each other when she suddenly disappeared one day. Nobody knew the reason why but they did. But let's just say that she was on a very long, long trip and that she never returned after that for 8 or 9 years. After all, being a spy was tough. Whoever said that it would be that easy?

It had been 8 or 9 years. They had no contact from each other of whatsoever to each other's lives for a very long time. Yuki had thought that the twins' were dead. She had thought the same for Yuuya too after one mission. Yuuya hid from his own sister to protect his own identity and give himself a leap hole to survive. Tsukina, on the other hand, took it as it is. She believed they were dead and she knew that the people she loved were gone and that they would never see each other again or that the promise they made that day would never come true.

They all did it or said it. But it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt.

A life of a spy was hard. Being an assassin was no different. But what difference does the name give? Being a spy or an assassin would mean just killing people, anyway. They're people who are sent to do things in a fast and swift manner without a flaw. They are sent to kill people against their own accord. They're spies in top shape and ability. And lastly, they're people who never knew much about themselves…Because they themselves forgot how it was like to live the way they want to live.

They are all these but…

"Lucky doesn't fit it, Agent BlackSoul," Tsukina replied coldly. "But we should never reply on it. Relying on anything but yourself is considering yourself weak. And you know what the world needs. People who are strong. The weak ones never survive." Silence. Then, he told her that she doesn't have to call them by their codenames.

"You could just call us Yuki-chan and Yuuya-kun, you know. Just like the good old days," he told her with a sad smile.

Tsukina didn't bat an eyelash. "Never on protocol. Know your situation, Agent BlackSoul or you might put your life in danger. Codenames are needed as to protect your identity and your own life. If you ever had the situation of your identity being discovered, at least you have your codename to be your protective cover."

Silence. Then, they passed by some kids playing soccer. They laughed and ran around, kicking the ball around and around. Yuki smiled. That feeling was so nostalgic. It gave her that warm fuzzy feeling inside of her that she never felt that much. She looked at Yuuya and Tsukina. Their faces were hard as stone.

"Oh no! The ball!" one of the kids cried. The ball sailed over to the trio's feet and stopped right there. A little boy ran over to get it as Yuki picked it up. "Here. Take it," Yuki replied and handed the ball to him. He bowed and thanked her for her kindness and left. She smiled again and sighed. How bittersweet memories could be. You could always wish for it to come back but they never do. They're just there, in a certain space where you could pick them up and just remember and look at them again and again. Truly bittersweet.

"You still remember the promise you made, don't you?" Yuki asked Tsukina softly.

Silence again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuuya clenched and unclenched his fists. But he kept his cool. There's nothing he would get if he started a fight because of a tiny issue.

Tsukina stared blankly at the children. She began to speak. She answered that she never knew what Yuki was talking about because those memories of the past was history. She buried all of them somewhere in herself where she could never find or reach them but she always failed. Whenever she did try, there was just one thing that she couldn't forget, no matter how much she tried or how much she wanted to.

"What is that?" Yuki asked.

She looked hesitant to tell them but she sighed. She looked them straight in the eye and told them softly. "I'm…not-I never forget or abandon any promises I make. I will fulfill them according to what is right at any cost, "she replied softly.

Suddenly, the siblings' Ipod started to jingle. They took it out of their pockets and fingered the screen.

"Agent BlackSoul and White Rose, go to the Fubuki household ASAP. Bring Agent YueHai Chan with you. The Ace is after Fubuki Shirou once again and Fubuki-kun, unfortunately, has left the school grounds to get back home. He is in utmost danger?" Yuki shrieked nearly pulling her hair off.

"We have to get there pronto!"Yuuya snapped and shoved the Ipod in his pockets.

"But what about the base?" Yuki asked.

"We don't have time for that!" Yuuya shot back and hailed a taxi cab on the street. But to no avail, the cabs didn't stop. Impatiently, he dashed away in the speed of light and left his younger sister and his childhood friend behind.

_Damn it! If we don't make it in time, who knows what will happen to Fubuki?_, he thought as he ran. The horrible thought of what could happen next only made him ran faster. The Ace might hurt him or send men to kidnap him or worse…even kill him.

Whatever. All that matters is that he needs them and they need to get there ASAP. It's all that matters now, no doubt.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Fubuki sighed softly as he walked inside the quiet walls of his house. His sneakers made loud, squishy noises as he trudged inside through the kitchen door. Water dripped form the tips of his soft gray hair and he felt the cold seeping in through his skin but he didn't give a mind to the stinging water. He sighed. Normally, on any other day, he would have broken in to the house just fine. After all, he had keys.

But today, oh no. It was NEVER an ordinary day today. Today, he found out that somewhere in his brain, his memories were stored there. Bad news, he doesn't have an idea on how to get them back but through this. Two, he escaped like a fugitive out of a school's dorm bedroom window using curtains, bed sheets, blinds and a couple of towels torn and tied together a few feet of the ground. In short, he finally realized how it felt like to escape the state prison and that he finally gained a new fear of heights. Maybe next time, he won't make fun out of lunatics ever again and people who hate sky towers.

3. He HAD to forget. IT WAS POOL CLEANING DAY! He had to sneak in the back. After hiding behind some shrubs and confirmed that no one was in sight, he quietly creeped towards the patio. Then, the maid had to show up when he was a corner near the pool with umbrellas. In a desperate attempt to not be found, he and Adelai dove straight into the chlorinated water and hid themselves under the umbrellas underwater. Fortunately, she stayed only for a few short seconds and that didn't give much problems. So much as long as he could enter the house with no one seeing him, he was fine with that.

"Well, it could've been worse," Adelai comforted him.

"Oh, really? As if today's activities were anything in the lines of good, better and best," Fubuki grumbled as they entered the ballroom. He stood near the stairs and somewhere between the kitchen door.

"At least no one saw us."

"We broke out of the school and you're a ghost. How could that be not what you said?"

"You took an early bath. That's good."

"Oh, please! I'd rather take a shower at Niagara Falls." The brunette stifled her giggles. Fubuki started to laugh at his own comical humor as well. "Okay, maybe I won't shower anymore, you're right about that," he stated as he placed a hand on his head. His eyebrows furrowed when he felt something on his head. He pulled out a dried leaf from his head and looked at it. He sniffed his underarms and sighed. Adelai burst out laughing.

"Hahaha. Very funny," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her. Then, he spotted something at the corner of his eye. He caught his breath. He didn't move a muscle.

There he is. He couldn't believe it. The boy with the pink hair. He was there, looking exactly how the flashback this morning appeared. The boy smirked at him and walked up the ballroom stairs. The air suddenly grew so cold, Fubuki thought he would freeze. Even as a ghost, Adelai was filled with fear and anxiety as well.

The boy's soft footsteps echoed solely throughout the entire room in a slow, deathly, manner. Fubuki and Adelai froze. They didn't dare breathe. They followed him eyes only. Whoever this person is, there's one thing for sure. Whoever he is, this guy's not human.

After some time, the mysterious boy finally reached the balcony and gave them his signature smirk. In a blink of an eye, he vanished.

"Wait!" Fubuki screamed but was sileneced. He ran up the stairs and left Adelai behind. He studied the steps. "He's still here! The guy's still here!" he yelled.

"How do you know?" Adelai asked.

"I don't know why or how but his footsteps are still present. It's weird enough but something else makes it weird beyond so many levels." He bent down and touched one of the footsteps. "There's ice or snow everywhere he steps. It isn't even snowing or anything. This just makes it interesting." Then, he took off once again, following the footprints leading to an unknown hall with a dead end. This was just a simple hall but the lights were broken which made it dark.

_There has to be something in here. Like a hidden door or something,_ he thought deeply. Finally, Adelai caught up with him. "So, where is he?" she asked.

"Anywhere but with me," he answered. He bent down and crawled upon his knees and searched for anything particular in sight. "Adelai, help me out, will you? If you see anything different, let me know, got it?"

"Roger," she replied. "Hey, I'm on to something!" She felt a crack onto a side of a wall. She felt it with her fingers and tried to pry it open with her nails. But the crack remained shut, leaving Adelai defeated. Luckily, Fubuki's room was near enough from this hall so they grabbed a hammer and a chisel on his work table and pried it open again. "Wait, why do you have these in your table?"

"Because."

"Well, you know what? It really seems to amaze me on how you can find your stuff even if the situation is hectic or when your room is a mess."

Fubuki smiled. "Well, sometimes, being messy is just the best way to be organized." And he continued to pry on the crack for sometime. But unknown to the two of them, there was a dark figure outside watching them from the garden. He was in black and he hid himself in the shade of a tree. Staring at the large window, he clutched the shiny silver dagger in his left hand and moved swiftly as shadows.

His green eyes darted around the surroundings quickly checking for anyone who might be able to see him. Left. Right. No one was there. It was horribly silent. Then, he went on his way.

"Not so fast, Intruder!" The dark figure looked behind him but was too late. Agent BlackSoul struck him in the neck and twisted his arms and placed them on his back. The black-haired boy placed a dagger on his neck. Agent WhiteRose kneed the intruder in the stomach and aimed a gun at him. He coughed out a little blood and gasped for air. He crumbled powerless down to the Aoi siblings and they placed their weapons on him.

"Where is he?" Agent WhiteRose interrogated him as she positioned herself to click the trigger. The intruder sat still, not making a single sound.

"Answer the question!" she barked at him.

"Agent WhiteRose, that's enough!" Tsukina stopped her. The white-haired girl looked away and bit her tongue. Her long strands of shiny white hair covered her face. But even though Yuuya or Tsukina didn't get to see what was really going on there, they could feel the hate and anger in her eyes.

"Listen up, scumbag, where is he?" BlackSoul pressed in on him to get more answers. The enemy simply glared at them with his emerald and smirked. SHWICK! BlackSoul grunted as he fell on the ground. "ONIISAN!" WhiteRose screamed. BlackSoul grunted again. _Dammit! He sprung a trap on me!_, he thought as he wriggled in the wires that bound him in place. Agent Yue Hai heard something beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh my Gosh! Get BlackSoul outta there! It's a time bomb and it will go off in about 60 seconds!" YueHai warned as WhiteRose ran to BlackSoul's aid. Meanwhile, the intruder had broken free of BlackSoul's hold and he dashed inside the house. "YueHai, he's getting away!" WhiteRose yelled. YueHai sprinted towards the back door but the intruder locked it from the inside. "Damn it!"

"YueHai, we have 50 seconds before the time's up! I'm not good at killing bombs but you are!" WhiteRose suggested. "I'll go after him while you try to kill the bomb, deal?" YueHai stared at her with her amethyst eyes. It's not like she had any other choice…

"40 SECONDS! 40 DAMN F****** SECONDS!" BlackSoul singsong yelled as he looked at the digits counting off one by one. YueHai looked at her. "Give me those wire cutters."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Sorry for the long update! Please forgive me and please review!


	11. Our Secret Little Friend II

**A/N: CutiePieSakura 123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events and some OCs are hers. Oh, and Yuki and Yuuya Aoi does not belong to her either. They're Floric1434's.**

* * *

"Just a little more. Just a little bit…" CRACK! The tiny crack gave way to becoming a secret door. Fubuki swung it open and he and Adelai peered in using a flashlight.

"It looks very small to me," Adelai commented. "Are you sure you're gonna—Hey!"

Fubuki started crawling into the tiny door. He squeezed himself in while holding the flashlight in his right hand. The tiny room was old and creaky and it was filled with cobwebs. The place was so dusty and dark. Fubuki sneezed more than 2 or 3 times.

"Hey, still alive?" Adelai called out form the entrance. No response. "Fubuki?"

"Over here!" his voice floated from the tiny door they had found. "Take a load of what I found!"

"Okay, them!" the brunette replied as she stood up straight and took a deep breath. She walked towards the wall and slipped right through.

"Hurry up, Adelai! Hurry!" Fubuki called her over from the other side of the wall.

"Hello world! What have I been missing?" Adelai piped up suddenly. The silver-haired yelped in surprise. "Scared you, didn't I?" she giggled.

"Could you stop that?" he scolded. He sighed and recollected his composure. "Well, anyway, look around. The place is filled with boxes and trunks. One of them must contain something."

"Now, where should we look first?" Adelai asked as they walked through the room. But she tripped over something and fell face flat on the ground. "Oow…"

Fubuki came to her aid. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked her.

"40 SECONDS! 40 D**** F******** SECONDS!" a voice screamed. It was quite vague but the two teens could still hear it well enough to be curious about it. "What was that?" Fubuki asked quickly. His companion only shrugged. The silver-headed teen started to crawl back out but Adelai stopped him.

"Let's open this trunk first and then we'll come out," she suggested as she pointed to the trunk that she tripped over. "So, what do you say?" He stood up and thought about it. She did have a point. But it sounded that there was someone who needed help. They can't just leave him or her be.

"I-"

Then, a shriek was heard. Glasses broke. A blunt sound was heard. Something fell towards the ground which could've made that sound. Adelai and Fubuki didn't make a sound. They were too scared to move. Or even breathe.

Silence. Then, Fubuki couldn't take it any longer. He quietly crawled into the small tunnel-like structure. On his elbows, he held the small door with one hand and slowly pulled it towards him. They had to be quiet no matter what. Whoever those people maybe, they can't know that they are there. Never. They can't.

Adelai stared intently, fearing that he might make a sound. Fubuki could feel the hinges creak a little every time it came closer to them. Now, with hands sweating and shaking, the door was almost shut up. Slowly….Slowly….

Clang! It had hit the hammer and chisel. Adelai gasped. Fubuki quickly shoved the hammer and chisel away form the door and slammed it shut. Luckily, he found a tiny lock and he locked themselves in. The intruder came too late and pounded on the tiny door. Fubuki quickly crawled back into the secret room. Adelai pulled him out and they fell on the floor seated. They panted and stared at the door with fear.

"What now?" she asked. Her companion stared around. Then, he saw it. The right trunk. It was the one that Adelai tripped over! Its keyhole had the shape of something that was round to be inserted there. He clutched his pendant and ran over to the trunk. He inserted the pendant into the keyhole and turned it.

"How did you know that?" she asked him shocked. No reply. He simply got all of the contents quickly. In his hands were a scrapbook and two diaries. He shoved them instantly into his bag, zipped it shut and picked it up. He closed the trunk, locked it and speedily stood up.

"He's catching on to us!" Adelai singsong yelled as she watched the door slowly giving in to the pounding force. Fubuki scanned around for an exit from this room. _There!__Behind __those __boxes!_ he thought. Towers of boxes were torn apart in his flurry of searching a way out.

"I think we need to pick up the pace here!" she singsong yelled again. With one huge pound, whoever was outside stabbed the door. It even went through! Adelai screamed in horror.

"Dammit!" Fubuki cursed as he took away another pile of boxes. Finally, an exit! The door was tiny but he could squeeze in. He quickly held the doorknob and turned it. Yes! It's not locked! He opened the door and got out the flashlight. He lit the tunnel-like escape. "Adelai, get outta here now!"

"But-"

"I said now! GO!" She sighed and closed her eyes. She walked through the wall and disappeared. In the mean time, on the other hand, the door was starting to give way. Fubuki knew that if he stayed any longer, he may not see tomorrow. He prayed silently as he shakily got on his elbows and knees to move inside the tiny compartment. He stuck his head inside first and yelled on the top of his lungs

"The intruders walk in the silence of the night!" he yelled and crawled into the small space. He waited for a sound. Silence. _Come__on,__Adelai. __Say __something!_he thought silently.

Silence still filled the area. "Um…What was the response again?" was the loud reply. Fubuki's heart leapt in joy. Yes, she made it!

"Where are you now?" he asked her inside the tiny space.

"In the study!"

"Stay and keep watch! If someone's there, you know what to do!" A knock was heard. He knows he can trust her. He knows he can. Now, if only he could get out of this cramped space…..

"There!" he mumbled to himself as he saw the tiny crack of light he told Adelai to make. Yes, he was almost there. Almost….

The door opened. "That took you a long time to get out….Fubuki Shirou."

* * *

**.: Yuuya and Tsukina's Area:.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 40 seconds on the dot. 39. 38. 37. 36. Tsukina's sweat rolled down from her forehead. Her eyes focused on the tiny metal box with snakes of red, blue and green wires ready to explode. She was shaking of fear. Fear of being able to cut the wrong wire. She looked at them over and over again, trying to find the correct one. _Which __one __is __it __already?_she asked herself as she prepared herself to cut one of the confusing wires. Yuuya held his breath. He knows that in her hands, his entire fate could change for the better of for the worst. He prayed nervously and silently as Tsukina made her decision. But before she began, she smiled at the jet-blacked haired boy.

"Don't worry. As my comrade, I would never abandon you to die. You can trust me," she told him gently and a soft smile played on her face. Yuuya took a deep breath and sighed. With eyes filled with trust and determination, he stared into her amethyst orbs and replied, "Let's finish this."

* * *

**.: Fubuki's place:.**

* * *

"That took you a long time to get out…Fubuki Shirou." His eyes widened in fear. _No.__It __can__'__t__be!_ He thought. He tried to scamper back inside but he was too slow. A hand reached out for his collar and pulled him out into the study. A person in black, as short as him, hoisted him up in the air with a tight fist holding on to him.

"Where is it?" the person asked him.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Fubuki gasped as he tried to wrench himself free.

"The Philosopher's Stone! Where is it?" the person asked again. Fubuki said nothing but he tried to free himself and squirmed in this person's arms. "Tell me!" the person growled again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fubuki answered back. _This __can__'__t __be __happening!_ He looked around. _Adelai,__where __are __you?_

His green eyes turned to slits. "Wanna play hardball, huh?" he sneered. Now his eyes seemed to gleam in evil anticipation. He slammed Fubuki on the wall on his back. "C'mon. Wouldn't you share a little secret with me?" he teased.

Fubuki stared intently at the intruder. He grunted in anger. He was sure that he heard this kind of voice somewhere before. He knew this person but who is this? Damn it, why did he have to forget now?

"N-Never!" Fubuki hissed back, playing along with the fellow's game. Knowing that this is a very risky kind of tactic, he prayed that he might get something about this guy that he may use as future identification aside from the hate he had for him. Then, his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw right behind the two of them.

A porcelain China vase was flying in mid-air and it was coming closer to both of them!

"Oh well, I never thought that it would have to be this way. But I guess a little blood on my hands wouldn't hurt," the intruder declared evilly as he got out a knife. The blade glinted the way his emerald eyes shone at the thought of killing him. Now, the intruder thought, is going to be his last.

Fubuki shut his eyes tightly. "Adelai, now!" he cried. His attacker turned his head. CRASH! He fell on Fubuki unconscious. The broken shards of the vase were scattered on the floor. Adelai stood there in front of them shocked at what she just did. The intruder and Fubuki fell on the floor, the intruder being on top of him.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What did I do?" she screamed as she placed her hands on the sides of her face. But she stopped after seeing her companion turning beet red. "Fubuki?" she asked.

"B-Breasts. S-she h-has b-breasts!" he stammered. He can't believe it. The intruder was a GIRL! You know! A GIRL!

She went up to him. Fubuki never really noticed that she was walking up to him but instead was looking at the girl, especially since they were in a kissing distance already. "Fubuki…." She pulled him up and threw away the sleeping girl. At that moment—well, you get the figure.

"I needed that," he said as he rubbed his right cheek.

"Thank God you're back to normal," she sighed as she rolled her eyes. She pulled him toward the door. Then, a hand grasped Fubuki's foot. He gasped. The intruder pulled him down, making him fall on his chest. Adelai also fell but she managed to keep her hold on him.

"Damn, B****, you!" Adelai grunted as she held on to him on his leg. "Think you can get away with it?" She smirked. "Nobody. Trips. Amelia. Dawn. Louise. Aldena." And with that, she pulled Fubuki with so much force.

Fubuki screamed in pain. _What-What__is__this?_the stranger thought as she tried to get him back. _There __is __something__—__no,__someone,__who__'__s __pulling __him! __But,__where __is __that __person?_

Their chain broke and they were set apart. Fubuki was on the right side while our intruder slammed herself on the wall on her back. She coughed out air and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, this time, Fubuki whacked her with a thick book. WHAM! She was knocked out. This time, for real.

The silver-headed teen and the ghost quickly scrambled their way out. But before he forgot, he grabbed his bag and rushed outside to follow the ghost.

"Seriously, a book? You could've thought better," Adelai snorted, pushing her brown hair away from her eyes.

"Who cares?" Fubuki retorted. He grabbed her and ran faster.

* * *

**.: Yuki's place:.**

* * *

"He might've locked me out here but that doesn't mean that I can't go up," WhiteRose smirked as she climbed up the walls of the house. With her amazing cat-like reflexes, it was easy as pie to climb the place. Using her skills, she stealthily climbed onto on of the balconies. A weird looking key with a tiny knob was pulled out from her pockets. She smiled cunningly.

"_Yuki-chan, come over here, will ya?" Tsukina cheerfully called out to her neighbor. She was staying in the room next to Yuki, as planned, so she could easily call out to her._

"_What is it?" she yelled back as she sat on her suitcase to close it up. She was planning to put it under her bed since there are spy gadgets present. Think of the possibilities of what one can do when they find it. But still, the suitcase on her bed had too much inside so it exploded and everything inside flew out into the room._

"_Just come here and see," Yuki's neighbor singsonged to her from her area. The white-haired girl sighed as she pulled away a scarf that was sitting on her head. She finally stood up and walked towards Tsukina's room. "Alright, I'm here—"_

"_Group__hug!__" __the __lavender __haired __girl __cried __as __she __wrapped __her __arms __around __her. __Yuki __sweatdropped __and __laughed __nervously. __Obviously,__she __guessed,__Tsukina __must__'__ve __had __another __sugar __rush._

"_Hey,__ya __know __something? __I__'__m __so __psyched __about __our __stay __here!__Who __knows __what __might __happen __here? __I__'__m __so __psyched!__" __Tsukina __bubbled __up._

"_Uh, Yeah, sure, whatever you say, I guess," Yuki replied as she felt the tightness of the hug around her body. Man, this person was freakishly strong. And annoying._

_Finally, the lavender haired girl let go. "And because I'm in such a good mood, I gave you a little present," she said with a look in her eyes. Then, Yuki could feel her mood change. _

"_Hope you won't lose it. I had it just for you. It opens things up no matter how well concealed they are. And that is and important asset." Then, Tsukina strutted away from her and shut the door behind her._

_Yuki, all alone, thought of what she could've meant. Then, it hit her. She checked her pockets and felt them. She placed her hand in her right pocket. She held her breath. Her eyes widened in shock. Then, she smiled cunningly._

"_Oh, Tsukina, Never were quite the direct person for now, were you?"_

* * *

As WhiteRose was about to push the key into the balcony, she something that made her jaw drop a hundred feet down.

In the hall that she was looking at was Fubuki running towards the stairs. What's going on? Did the Ace catch on to him? She needed to be there now!

She shoved the key into the hole and doors burst open. She ran after his trail. Then, she heard something explode. Gunfire sparked as it tried to hit her. She swerved to her right and fired at the back. She hid behind a wall and fired a couple more rounds at the opponent. Then, she made a break for the stairs.

She ran to one hall on her right and searched for him. "Fubuki-kun! Fubuki-kun! Fubuki-kun, where are you—"

Suddenly, someone placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her away into a room. Yuki was thrown onto the bed and the gun flew away from reach. She grunted. Who on earth—

"Fubuki!" she cried. He locked the door and grabbed a chair. He placed it over the door and double checked everything else. He came up to her. "Yuki, how did you find me?" he asked her.

"Uh, I have sources," she answered quickly. Then, they heard loud banging noises. It was the kicking of doors open. The two kept quiet. The white-haired girl quietly went down from the bed and tried to get her gun. But it was not there.

She looked up. It was on the table next to the bed. _Strange_, she thought. _I __never __remembered __it __to __be __there._ Nonetheless, she took the gun and stood up. She hid right next to the door and held the gun up in a position ready to shoot.

"Wha-What are you doing? You can't fight her!" he retorted.

"Yes, I can!" she talked back. "And I will." The banging came closer. And closer. And closer. She held her breath. "Fubuki-kun, hide now."

"Yuki-chan-"

"Hide NOW!" And without thinking, Fubuki left and found himself a place to hide. Yuki closed her eyes. She smirked. "Three. Two. One."

BANG! The door burst open. The chair went flying and so did Yuki's shots. But then, the opponent's fire had grazed her leg. Yuki bit her lip but pressed on.

They went on farther inside the huge room, shooting each other. But the enemy's gun was fresh out. Yuki smiled. This was her chance!

She loaded her gun with fresh bullets. She aimed it at her enemy's arm. BANG! The enemy cringed in pain. Yuki ran up to her and using her two hands, she formed one huge fist and bashed it against Her head. (For now, let's use Her for the opponent.) She fell on the floor and Yuki kicked her hard.

But She was not going to lose. She grabbed Yuki's leg and tackled her to the ground. She placed herself on top of Yuki and at the process, broke her leg. Yuki cried out but quickly regained her composure. The white-haired girl desperately tried to get on top of Her and in the process, she punched Her with so much strength.

"I would never lose to you, freakin' third-rate assassin," she smirked and grabbed a chair and slammed it on her head. Unconscious was the perfect word for Her. Yuki shoved her away from herself and limped her way to Fubuki. He was hiding in the bathroom of the room.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," she told him and they tried to get out as quickly as they could. But Fubuki heard something beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"A bomb!" he screamed. Yuki sighed. Great. What next?

She ran to one of the huge windows of the room. She pulled open the curtains and shades. It showed a balcony in front of the swimming pool. She opened the sliding doors.

"After you!" Fubuki told her. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Yuki had no choice. She grabbed him and they both jumped into the pool with a huge splash. BOOM! The house exploded into tiny little pieces. The two submerged themselves in water to protect themselves from the debris. But still, a huge block of burning wood fell on them. It fell on Yuki's arm and smashed it into pieces.

Fubuki gasped but choked in some water as well. He quickly got Yuki and swam for the surface. When he did, he took huge gulps of air and swam for the side of the pool. He half-carried and half-dragged Yuki onto the side.

"Yuki! Come on, Yuki!" he told her as he shook her. Her eyes remained closed. Then he found something in her ear. An earpiece! He quickly got it and put it close to him.

"Please work! Please work!" he begged softly and started to ask for help.

* * *

19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. Most of the wires have been cleared. It's down to the last three; a red wire, a blue wire and a green wire. Her hands shaking, Tsukina stared intently at the last three wires in place. Yuuya, all the while, kept silent.

One of these wires must be it. But they don't have much time left.

"C-Cut the green wire," Yuuya suggested.

"No," she denied. "We cannot pick the wrong wire here. Just one mistake and the rest go flying."

13. 12. 11. 10. Yuuya broke into a cold sweat. It looks as though she were unsure of this right now.

The lavender haired girl stared intently. Then, she decided to use this time to murmur something.

"I may have not really listened to what those stinkin' instructors said at that time but I developed my own technique and I hope it works like the other times," she told herself and sighed.

"Roses are red-" she mumbled as she pointed to the red wire on top. 9. 8. 7.

"No, Tsukina, NO!" Yuuya screamed knowing that this technique of hers sometimes does not work. But she paid him no heed.

"Violets are blue-" she continued pointing to the next wire in the center. 6. 5.

"Sugar is-" She gasped. That's it! Not only one wire can kill the bomb! 4. 3. 2.

"And so are you!" And with that, she cut the three wires together.

…1 and stop. The wires tying Yuuya fell apart and the timer stood still. 1 second left and Yuuya would've been history.

On all fours, Yuuya gasped for air. His eyes widened in fear and his mind was blank. He shook so hard that he actually thought his hands and feet would fall off. He never had this feeling for a long time now. He was actually quite happy that he LIVED!

"Tsukina-err, YueHai, I thought you'd never—"

"Use that technique again? Save it,' she smiled. "I was desperate to save a comrade." And she pulled him up to his feet. "C'mon, we'd better get to Yuki."

BOOM! They could've sworn they saw half of the mansion blow up in pieces! The fiery flames of red and orange and thick black smoke with bright sparks took the place of what was half of the colossal building.

Yuuya felt his mouth drop open. He felt his legs shake and grow weak. No. It couldn't be… Yuki and Fubuki… They were still in there!

He pressed his earpiece. "Yuki! Yuki! Come in, Yuki, come in!" he yelled. Tsukina got her flute out. She placed it near her mouth and sat down on the grass. "Water Shock!" she whispered and blew as hard as she could. Her flute played a shrilled mellow beat as huge waves appeared. The waves washed the fires off.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki, c'mon!" Yuuya kept on shouting as the flames died out. Static. His heart started to sink. There's no sign of her left behind. She had been there and was burned into ashes. Especially with Fubuki.

Then, a loud screech and crackling sounds started to make commotion in the earpiece. The thing went insane! He felt like it was gonna jump off his ear and shatter into a billion pieces. Yuuya's face twisted in pain but he kept the earpiece on anyway.

"…Help! Somebody! …Help!" a loud scream rang through his ear. It gave off a really painful feedback but the jet black haired boy didn't complain. _They__'__re __okay!_ He thought. _They__'__re __actually __okay!_ He looked at his partner. They smiled. She knew it. They weren't gone.

"Help is on the way! Just—"

"Hurry!...My friend and I need assistance! We're both injured and –"

Then, Yuuya heard the sounds of sirens wailing. Footsteps were running and a group of grown-ups and some teenagers were coming.

"Shirou-kun! Yuki-chan!" a man's voice shouted form a distance. Uh-oh. This was not good.

"Grandfather! Help!" the voice begged again. Before he could hear anything else, the earpiece gave off feedback again and this time, practically got destroyed.

"At least they're okay even after the explosion," Tsukina commented.

Yuuya nodded. "Problem now is to explain to him all these. After all this, he would likely refuse to believe anything we wil say."

Tsukina bit the mouthpiece of the flute. _Let__'__s __pray __that __we __might __make __it __through __this_, she thought silently.

* * *

**A/N:**Uh oh….Here comes the hard part…Will he believe the trio now as they explain? Tsk, this is going to be one heck of a really crazy chapter to think about…(sighs) Well, here I go!

Aside from that, I would likely update the other stories soon enough. Sorry if I take up too much time. Gomen nasai..=)

Please review~!


	12. The Truth Unfolds

**Thank you A/N: CutiePiesSakura123 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Only the story plot, events, and some characters are hers. Aoi Yuki and Aoi Yuuya belong to their respective owners, Floric1434. **

* * *

Fubuki opened his eyes. The colors mixed and swirled and they moved like fishes in the sea.

"Where-Where am I?" he asked himself softly. The images started to focus. Then, he was on a bed. He was on a small bed surrounded by green curtains. There were soft sounds of bustling and footsteps.

Fubukisat right up and kicked away the covers. He held on to the sides of the bed. _Maybe I got hurt or I passed out when I did something_, he told himself. _Nothing much, really..._

_Or is it?_ He touched the side of his forehead. He winced. There was a bruise.

So that meant...The fire. The killer. The stranger. All that. It was real. It was all horribly real.

He slid off the bed and stood up. He pushed away the curtains and gasped. A nurse with brown hair noticed his shock. She smiled.

"Ya shouldn't be moving around yet, Love," she said with a Scottish accent. "After that huge knock on yar head and that grazed arm, yar in no condition to move."

He looked around dazed. "A-Am I in the hospital?" he stammered, dazed.

"Why, of course, Love! Where'd d'ya think ya where?" she laughed as she came closer to him with a cart of medicine.

He was silent for a while. She grinned. "Name's Melanie, Love. I'll be yar nurse for a tiny bit. Mind telling me a little bit about the fire in yar home?" she asked as she prepared the iodine swab for his wounds.

"What fire?" he asked as he sat on the bed again.

She looked at him shocked. "The fire in yar house, Love. The one that sent flames eatin' your place. The policemen and firemen found ya with yar friends."

"Where are they?"

"The others left. There was one that stayed, though. She was badly injured. "

"Where is she now?"

"Room 306. A few rooms away from the ER to the right."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't really know, Love. I only saw the lassie once. Her arm was broken. Smashed to bits, poor girl! But I think she's mighty dandy now. Check her out later on," she told him as she wiped the wounds with the swab. Fubuki pulled away. She sighed.

"Alright, Love, if yar gonna make this hard-"

"Let me see her. Please," he begged.

She bowed her head. "Alright, run along to her."

Fubuki jumped off the bed and ran to the door. But before he left, he stopped at the threshold. He gave a gentle smile. "Thank you, Melanie-san. I will never forget this." And he ran out the door.

"Don't forget yar bag, Love! It's right here!" she said but unfortunately, he didn't hear her. She sighed and simply placed it on his bed.

_He can pick it up again later on_, she thought and left, leaving for the next patient.

* * *

Yuki sat on the bed, her eyes glued to the laptop on her front. Though being injured with a badly crushed arm, a leg that had been shot, a couple of wounds and bruises, her concentration on her research was nonetheless amazing.

She pushed a strand of her snow-white hair from her eyes. Then, she heard a knock.

_Dammit!_ She cursed inwardly. _And to think that I thought those stupid nurses won't be coming for another few hours!_ She sighed and closed the laptop and set it aside. "Come in," she said.

The door slowly creaked open. A silver-headed teen entered quietly. He slowly closed the door on his back and eyed her suspiciously.

"Fubuki-kun! How nice of you to visit me—"

"Don't! I said don't!" he yelled as he stood beside the door. "I don't know who you are or what you want but don't you dare talk to me until I ask you!"

"Wha-What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean," Yuki told him gently with a huge splash of surprise in her voice.

"What do you want from me? Why do you keep following me? Why do so many things happen when I'm around? Why does someone get hurt when I'm there? Who is that person? Who is she—"

"'She'? Who's 'She'?" the white-haired girl asked suspiciously.

"Don't play dumb! I know you know so why ask me? Tell me the truth now!" he roared in anger and knocked the table beside him with his foot.

The flower vase teeter-tottered. By impulse, Fubuki grabbed a cushion form a nearby sofa and tossed it near the table in a nick of time. In a flash of lightning, he saved the vase without a second to think.

"H-How did I do that? I-I couldn't have!" he stammered looking at his hands.

"If you couldn't have, you can't dodge this!" a familiar voice told him. He turned around. Tsukina faced him with a multitude of punches. Fubuki simply blocked them all with his hands. The lavender haired girl swung her left leg, aiming for his neck. He ducked and swept his leg in a 180 degree angle on the floor. Tsukina, ever alert, dodged it and ended with her crouching down and kneeling on one knee.

"Fubuki!" Yuki cried out.

"You wanna know why you could do that? It's because you're one of us!" she told him as she ran towards him and gave him a couple more punches.

"I am not!" he answered back as he dodged her punches and slid under to make his opponent slip. But she merely flipped over him, twisted his arms and placed them behind him. He grunted in pain and closed his eyes. He panted heavily out of exhaustion.

"Let me go!" he told her through gritted teeth.

"Listening. It's the thing you've been lacking long after you had memory loss," Tsukina said as she held her grip tighter. Fubuki gnashed his teeth harder. She smiled. "Tell you what. We're gonna have a little story telling. Wanna join?"

"No!" he yelled rebelliously as he tried to break free. Tsukina twisted his arms a little more. He screamed.

"Now will you listen?" she asked him again sweetly.

"Why should I?"

"Because martial arts is my _forte_. Try and beat me if you can."

Silence.

"We had enough, Fubuki. Yuki, Yuuya and I. We're all tired. We're tired of pretending. If you would cooperate with us, we promise you, we will let you know everything you would like to know. "

He felt his temper perk up. "You-"

She nodded. "Just cooperate."

After a few moments of silence, the silver headed teen gave up reluctantly. Tsukina let him go but was aware for any attack he might make. But, instead, he sat down on the sofa quietly. "So, when will we begin?" he asked in a tone of seriousness.

"Now. When would you expect?" another voice answered. Yuuya was standing near the door. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his back on the wall. Fubuki held his breath. How did he get here so quickly?

"But how did you—"

"You're late, Yuuya. This isn't like you," Tsukina scolded him, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Um, yeah, about that," Yuuya started. He cleared his throat.

But before he spoke, Yuki interrupted him saying, "Saveit, Lover Boy. Tell us how the hoe down with Fuyuka was later."

Yuuya began to see red. "Yuki—"

"Going back," Tsukina began again as she rolled her eyes at the fuming siblings. She looked at Fubuki. The silver-haired teen straightened up and looked at his companions. He darkened his gaze, not daring his eyes to move.

Tsukina turned to Yuuya. She raised a brow at him to catch his attention. When he finally noticed, she simply nodded and Yuuya reached in, getting something in his bag.

The now suspicious Fubuki eyed him closely. Afraid of anything, he slowly and inconspicuously readied himself for anything funny they might do. But he stopped when he saw the black-haired boy pull out a couple of pills and two jugs of iced tea.

"Yuki, take this," Yuuya told his sister as he tossed her the pills and handed her a cup of ice tea. "Make sure you finish the pills first," he sighed.

His sister snorted. "Hey, Fuyuka, are you sure this is potable? I don't want to drink anything that could _kill_ me!"

"Don't worry, Kazuya, dear," her brother sneered. "The water's not infected and the only flavors are lemon and four seasons. I wouldn't like to add salt to your wound now, would I? Not that you need another stomach ache."

"Yuu—"

"WHAT IS THIS?" Fubuki screamed all of a sudden. "I THOUGHT WE'RE GONNA START!"

"Calm down, Fubuki. It's not like you're in a hurry," Tsukina told him calmly as she twirled a lock of her hair. She stopped and handed him a glass of one of the iced teas.

"No thanks," Fubuki deadpanned. She pushed the glass in front of him.

"A drink won't hurt, right? We are still friends," she asked him with a small smile. The silver haired teen froze and glared at her.

_Should I take it? What if-I know I couldn't trust her. Or Yuuya. Or Yuki…But-_

But before he could finish thinking, his hand slowly took the glass form Tsukina's hand. She smiled again at him and poured herself a glass. Yuuya did the same.

"Cheers!" Yuuya said and tipped the glass's contents in his mouth. Tsukina did the same. Fubuki observed them closely. What's going on? The thought of everything in this room sent chills up in his spine. What if they were planning to kill him? He wouldn't know what to do! He was powerless.

He was weak.

He was alone.

There is no one to help him. Mistakes are not options in this situation.

_There must be a way out!_ He thought. _But how?_

"Drink it while it's cold," Tsukina interrupted his train of thought. He turned to Yuki. Her face was hidden by her hair. Yet, he could feel something different about her.

_There's something she wants to tell me. Her feelings can reach me from across the room. But what does she want to convey?_

Finally, he decided. He closed his eyes as he swiftly swallowed the glass's contents. Thinking of any horrible thing possible, he started telling himself to accept death.

_This is it,_ he told himself. _I'm gonna die._

He waited. And waited. And waited. His eyes popped open. Ha. He couldn't believe it.

Nothing happened. Nothing ACTUALLY happened! HE'S STILL ALIVE and he's ACTUALLY still standing here!

He smiled to himself. He felt as though he could defeat them now! Anything they do couldn't stop him!

But wait…There's just something so wrong here. It's as though he just missed the point about everything…Unless…

"But I thought you—" he started to ask Yuuya and Tsukina.

"—might have planted something in your drink?" Yuuya finished. Smirking, he continued, saying, "Who says that we didn't?"

_Damn it!_

Fubuki suddenly felt very sick. His chest weighed a thousand pounds and his body temperature started to rise. He suddenly started to cough. He dropped the glass and it broke into a multitude of shards. He began choking and he grabbed his own throat. He slowly fell on his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

His body temperature rose to the point that he would explode. He couldn't move. And frozen by pain, he cringed on the floor screaming.

_What's going on with me? _Fubuki thought. _What is this? _

_Am I-AM I GONNA DIE?_

None of the three said a word. Yuki kept her gaze hidden. Yuuya closed his eyes and turned away as he ran his fingers through his hair. Tsukina simply crossed her arms and looked at the scene. Fubuki kept screaming like all chaos gone loose.

But they weren't allowed to help. It was their mission to get rid of him. And to do their job is simply business. No hard feelings but…they _had _to kill him.

That is, in their own way…

"He-Help me," Fubuki begged in a soft whisper. The spasm ran throughout his body like wildfire. It seemed like it was the end of the line.

Suddenly, he started to cool down. Sweat came out and covered his body. The same happened with fatigue. His eyelids started to drop slowly, making the world darker.

And finally, he lost consciousness for what seemed like the 2nd time today.

* * *

Yuuya came and inspected the knocked out teenager. He grabbed Fubuki's wrist and checked his pulse. Tsukina followed him and did the same by putting both her index finger and thumb on the sides of his neck.

They got the same thing.

There was no pulse.

"Sorry, Boss," Yuuya told him gently and threw away his arm. "We had to kill you. Organization's orders."

Yuki nodded. "So, I guess our mission's over. He's gone. He was rogue, anyway. Should we tell the Organization now?"

Tsukina smirked. "Who says?" And she showed them a red and white pill in her palm. The siblings smiled.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Fubuki stood in the darkness. _Where am I?_ he thought. _What am I doing here?_

He walked around a bit, groping his way around. On his side was a table. A very long one filled with many things. There were open books and notebooks and a lot of papers were scattered around. Every bit of the floor was covered in paper that crunched as he walked. And the silence. It was so intense. He could even hear a sink leak with the dropping sounds it made. Finally, after a quick grope on the wall, he flicked on the switch.

What he saw next scared the living daylights out of him.

He was in an absolutely messy laboratory. Clean white tiles covered the walls and a huge screen was on right beside the switch. It was a super huge computer. A holographic one, probably. Everything else in the room was nothing but papers and books, laboratory tools and worst of all, a horrible stanch filled the room.

It was so disgusting you'd think someone died here.

And there are, in fact. Three of them were in the room, actually. In the center of the room were three dead bodies lying on a tiny metal cot and were covered in long white sheets. Their blood stained the cloth and some of it even dripped down on to the floor.

Fubuki covered his mouth to prevent screaming. What is this place?

He looked at himself. He gasped as he looked at his reflection on one of the mirrors in the room. He was in a blue wool sweater with black pants and indoor shoes. An open white lab gown covered his body and on his nose bridge rested a pair of slim glasses with thing metal frames. He stared at his reflection.

On his lab gown were tiny splashes of blood. He froze. What was this in his pocket? He shakily placed his hand in one of his pockets. He screamed.

It was a knife and it was still dripping with blood. Fresh from the bodies in the room.

He dropped it. The knife fell on the floor with a loud clang. _NO! _he screamed inwardly. _I wouldn't! I couldn't have!_

"So you're back, eh, Hawkeye?"

Fubuki gasped as he averted his eyes to the door. Leaning on the threshold was a girl as old as him. She looked almost like him except her hair was bluish in color and it was less spiky and more feminine. Her gray eyes were in the same shade as his but it felt darker every time he saw them.

She had an aura of ice over her and the iciness could be felt all over the room. Though she looked like an innocent girl with her aquamarine knee-length dress and ruby-red flats, there was something that told Fubuki she wasn't as she really seemed.

"Who are you?" he asked her. "Where am I? Please help me get out of here! You wouldn't know what I've been through—"

"Whoa, hold your horses, Charlie," she told him. "Is this what really happens when you're alone inside a room with all the people you killed?"

He held his breath. All the people he killed? But—he didn't even do anything yet!

"Wha-What do you mean?"

She tsked. "Seriously, Hawkeye? What have you been doing? All you've been asked to do was to conduct the Research and the first thing to do was at least get rid of some of the rogue spies." She glared at him. "You've been doing it for years! Why couldn't you do it now?"

Fubuki froze. He suddenly grew angry with this girl. Who does she think she is? Saying that he has been doing it for years! She's insane!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I would never kill someone and that's a fact!" he screamed at her.

"Really?" she sneered as she pointed to the bodies in the room. "They're not breathing, are they?"

Fubuki gritted his teeth. But before he could counter what she was gonna say, she started talking.

"I guess you want to play amnesia," she said, drudgery soaking her voice. "Alright, I'll play along with you." She sighed and stuck out her hand. "Hello, Visitor! The name's Shara and welcome to your doom!"

"I'm serious!" he cried angrily.

"Yeah, and now, I'd like to continue our tour," she went on, ignoring what he just said. They were now going out of the lab and were roaming around the building. There were so many rooms and people were busy going about, minding their own business. "This is one of Organization 7's scientific laboratories and oh, what a coincidence! You actually work here! Splendid, splendid! "

She went on saying that the Organization 7 has more or less likely 100 scientific laboratories. The one they are currently in now was Lab 70, the Slaughter Lab. As mentioned a few minutes ago, this is a slaughterhouse and yes, people DO get killed here.

"Then, how did you end up here?" Fubuki asked her. "If this is an organization, isn't it only for adults?"

She gritted her teeth. Her fists clenched. "My father left me in this place. I thought he cared about me but he was just a damn old man." She continued to say that this was a place of torment. A place of no escape. Try anything funny and you're done. Yes, it was a place for adults. But sometimes, people make exceptions.

Fubuki arched a brow. "Like what?"

"Like you and me, for instance," she replied. "We're not really like the other kids. We want to be normal but…we're not. Our intellect is higher than kids and adults for our ages. We're both prodigies. And that's why they want us." She further explained saying that a child can get in the Organization if he or she displays certain abilities higher than normal for most children or adults or any person their age. Others get in when they apply for scholarships and pass the examinations and qualifications. Others, they were already destined to be in this place ever since birth.

"What about you? Where do you fall on?" Fubuki asked her as he sped up to her side.

She remained silent for a while. "When you hear the name Shara, what do you think is its etymology?" she asked.

Fubuki thought for a while. "Hebrew or Italian," he answered.

She smirked. "And you knew that because?"

"I was reading one book once. The name of the heroine was Shara."

"Do you know the meaning?"

He thought again. Suddenly, everything made sense.

"Well?" she prodded.

"Princess," he answered in a whisper.

"There you have it," she said. "Everything makes perfect sense, does it? The princess of the kingdom mingling with the warriors of the battlefield. Why? Because the king ordered her to do so."

"I'm so sorry," Fubuki said.

"You don't have to be. Besides, I don't need your pity," she told him coldly. Then, she saw one of the doors in the hall. With a smile, she asked him if he wanted to have a cup of Joe or tea.

"There's a café down the street and I'm sure the Big Boss won't mind," she told him. "He never does actually. So what do you say?"

But before he could say anything, she took his hand and sped out the door with him.

* * *

Running out into the middle of the street, Fubuki is not so sure about her taking him to the nearby café. But even though she had escaped with him, he still considered himself lucky especially since she was nice enough to escape with him.

Instead of the café, the two ran on and on in the streets on a snowy night. They dashed to a block of huge classic houses.

_Why is this place so familiar to me?_ He asked himself. _I had never been here before, have I?_

"C'mon, we haven't got all day!" Shara cried aloud.

They kept on taking steps until they stopped in front of one of the houses. The house had 3 storeys and it was quite colossal. Through one of the long windows, Fubuki could see the grand living room clearly. The property was shut in with long emerald hedges and it had an iron gate in front of the gardens.

"I thought we were going to a café!" Fubuki cried as she dragged him behind her.

"Change of plans," she replied. "I thought escaping might be better."

Shara dragged him in front of one of the windows. Fubuki could clearly see a family of four laughing and playing. As they were watching, Shara told him to look closely at the sons of the family. Fubuki stared closely and took in a breath of surprise. One of them looks just like him! And the mother looked exactly like Shara!

"They just don't know it," she told him. "They never knew that they're sons would actually be something more than they could ever ask for. Their sons were geniuses and even at this age, they showed signs of being to advance for others."

"Except for the mother, that is," she added cynically.

She also told him to look at the scene now. The two boys were drawing a weird kind of circle on the floor with chalk. It had signs on it and words that Fubuki understood to be Latin words for different kinds of minerals. The boys were on all fours and they placed their hands outside the circle.

Suddenly, the circle started to light up. The blue light filled the room. Before Fubuki knew it, in the middle of the circle were two toy cars. The children picked it up and started to play with it. Meanwhile, their mother, on the other hand, stared at them closely. She called them over and actually SCOLDED the children! What on earth was she thinking?

"She's scolding them because she knows what's going to happen if people find out," Shara explained. "It is true that this kind of phenomena does not happen every time. But she can't help but become too cautious about her sons' welfare."

"So that means—" Fubuki cried out.

She nodded. "She is a spy from Organization 7. And what do you think will happen to her and the kids?"

* * *

They were now sitting on a couple of benches. Fubuki looked around.

"Shara, how did we get here?" he asked her dazed. "I thought we were still in front of that house!"

She ignored his question. "Look at that. They're absolutely skilled in soccer. I wouldn't be surprised to see them becoming a good combination since they are twins." Fubuki turned to see watch she was seeing. It was true. They really were the perfect combination. The other for defense and the other for offense.

"But who are they?" he asked her. "We don't know them so why are we watching them?"

She turned to him. "Really? You don't see the connection?" she asked. Fubuki shook his head. She sighed. "And to think I thought you were seeing everything clearly," she groaned.

"I really don't get it. Why are we following them? I feel like I'm some stalker or something."

"Should I tell you?" she groaned again. Apparently, she wasn't enjoying this very well. He nodded. Giving herself a slap on the face, she finally took a breath. Okay, she really finds this very tiring. Wasting saliva can be tiring.

"Let's say we're watching a movie," she told him. "What if the movie's about a person's life? As an amnesiac, which person's life would you like to watch, Sir? Would you like to watch Barney or Mr. Bean?"

From that question, Fubuki's face started to twist in shock. "This—This is my life?"

"Bingo! There you have it, Genius!" she complimented him as she patted his back with force. She pointed towards the field again. "They're practicing for a match this coming weekend. Don't you think they all look so cute when they play?"

A soft wind blew and suddenly it grew stronger. It was though it was going to take Shara and him up! He covered his face with an arm and held on. The wind grew so strong. It whistled and screeched.

Fubuki closed his eyes. Then, the wind grew still.

* * *

Again, a cold wind blew wildly. The wailing of the sirens brought Fubuki to his senses. Shara was standing right beside him. They were now in a snowy area. It was more of a mountain than just a snowy area. And there were…ambulances?

"Shara! What—" he asked but was cut.

"Observe. Think. And understand," she told him. Fubuki understood what she meant. He looked at the scene.

The scene was horrible. The avalanche from the mountains had actually crushed a car underneath it. Fubuki hoped that the people in the car were alright. But his hoping was in vain.

Taken out of the car were three bodies covered in white sheets. The stretchers were carried into the ambulances. He felt so sorry for them. It must have hurt to lose a family like that. Better yet, it's so frustrating to see people die even when they did nothing bad.

"Hold it, everyone! There are three still breathing!" one paramedic said. The rest flocked onto the sides of the car and searched inside and onto the sides. They pulled out a black haired boy. Fubuki knew who that boy was…

"Yuuya, NO!" Fubuki cried out. He tried to run to him but Shara pulled him back.

"I told you to observe! Never interfere!" she hissed. He calmed down and just watched.

_There must be something that I can do…I can't just watch here!_

Next, the paramedics checked around the surrounding area. From the snow, one carried a girl out of it. Her long white hair flowed downward as she was carried and placed onto one of the stretcher and was given immediate care. Yuki…

Lastly, they carried out another boy. But this time, Fubuki stood in place. Fear washed into his body and it froze him.

They carried out a boy. And that boy was him.

"Shara, what happened?" he asked.

She sighed. "Looks like Mommy was hunted down. She left the Organization years ago and started a new life. Rule one about being a spy: Once you're in, you could never get out. If you would, they would stop at nothing to kill you. But come to think about it, didn't your grandfather tell you your parents were working far away and apart from each other? Supposedly, what if—"

"Shut up!" Fubuki yelled. "Mom and Dad are not dead! They aren't! They aren't!"

"Nothing in this world is as it seems," she replied. "You couldn't say for certain you know who you are or who others are so you must not say things by what you think."

"But they aren't—"

But before he could say anything, the transition took action again.

* * *

"Shirou, I'm so glad you finally said yes to the offer. Your mother must be so proud to see you now continuing her work," a voice said. Fubuki staggered. It was grandfather. So, that meant, everything he told him was a lie?

Fubuki saw himself sitting in an office as icily as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, c'mon, Shirou, you knew that you wanted to come here. You're mother would've wanted you to work here in the Organization as well. In fact, I remember some of your friends working here too."

"Really? Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know. Aoi Yuuya and Aoi Yuki as well as Tsukina Yamashita. They are top spies here and they would more or less likely love to see you again, am I right? Not that you would remember them..."

He saw his other self make a face. "Oh, and you will start tomorrow. Your partner will be Ms. Ardena." His grandfather turned to the door. "Come on in, Ms. Ardena."

The door opened. There was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes with a centipede hanging on each side of her head. She brought with her a couple of folders with huge stacks of paper. She placed them down and went up to "Grandfather".

"Ms. Ardena, meet your new partner and my grandson, Fubuki Shirou. Or Shawn," his grandfather said. "Shawn meaning He is gracious. The heavens are indeed gracious to send my grandson home to me." He turned to Fubuki. "Shawn-kun, meet Amelia. But she prefers to be called Adelai."

Amelia shook hands with him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shawn. Especially since you're the grandson of the owner of the Organization."

Fubuki simply stood up. "We will start the research on the Philosopher's Stone tomorrow morning. I want to be early and I hate late comers. See you around." And with that, he left.

Was this really him? But how come he didn't know? No wonder Grandfather lied. He was just using him after all. But the question was why? Why was he doing this?

Fubuki felt his head spin. He started to see black. In one moment, he felt cold. Then, hot. And then, dizzy. Then nothing. He was lost again.

* * *

Fubuki woke up to the same stench of dead bodies as before. He was in the lab gown again and he was in the lab as well. Shara was sitting on one of the tables. She was looking at her shoes as she played with her feet by kicking it around.

"I can't believe this," Fubuki told himself. "Everything I've known in my entire life…is a lie."

"You could say that again. My life is rather similar to yours," she scoffed.

"Wait. If the owner of the Organization is your father, then, you're my—"

"This is simply a self-manifestation of all your memories," Shara said. "I'm simply your tour guide for now." She checked her watch. "We don't have much time. Ask me anything you want."

Silence. "Well?" she asked.

"For starters, what's the research all about? Why the Philosopher's Stone?" he asked her.

She simply replied saying that from a young age, his mother had taken great interest in alchemy and became an alchemist as well. Fubuki's father shared the same interest with her and when he applied for a scholarship they worked together in making the Philosopher's Stone. It wasn't completed until he completed it with Adelai.

"What about Adelai? Who is she really?"

"More or less likely, she's the younger sister of Fidio Ardena. He's completely oblivious to the fact that his sister is a super human genius in hiding. She's an expert in biology and heads most of the researched about chimeras and biologically deformed species." She smiled at him. "Cool, right?"

He gulped. "Well, then…Uh, who is after me? I know that there is someone after me but who is it?"

"The name's the Ace, right?" Shara asked him. She turned to him with a serious gaze. "The Ace is someone dangerous, Hawkeye. He—"

"She," he corrected her.

"She?" Shara repeated. He nodded.

She raised her brows with a surprised look. "So…The Ace's a girl, eh?" She chuckled. "This is interesting. Alright, I'll continue."

She went on saying that The Ace is after his research. Since it is now completed, she is planning to use it to get her own personal wants with its use. Shara had no idea about her goals but that matters greatly.

"She might be planning world domination or worst of all, the Earth's destruction," she concluded. "The Philosopher's Stone is a very powerful element. It can maximize human abilities and it can further enhance alchemists' abilities in their own fields. Anyone who possesses it obtains everlasting power and eternal life." She looked up at him. "You must stop her, understand, Hawkeye? If she gets it, who knows what she'll do next. Besides, to activate it, she needs something else."

"What?" he asked her.

"Come here," she told him and motioned for him to come forward. He placed his ear next to her mouth. Her whispers filled the room with a lot more dread. When she was finished, he looked at her with shock and horror.

"No way," he said. She nodded. "You're not serious," Fubuki told her. Sadly, she was.

"That is why you have to stop her," she told him. "Aside from that, you have to keep everything I told you a secret. Yuki, Yuuya, and Tsukina must never know. Not even someone else could know about it. If they would, it would be tragic."

She sighed and smiled again at him. "Well, Sir, the tour is over. Thank you for coming with us and I hope you will come back again!"

She stuck out her hand but instead of shaking hands; Fubuki ran up to her and hugged her. His tears seeped in her dress as he buried his face in her shoulder. Everything started to come back to him. Atsuya, his dad, his friends, the Raimon Eleven, everything. Most of all, he remembered her again.

"I love you, Mom. Take care," he whispered in her ear. She smiled. The two gave each other another warm hug and after a few minutes, they separated.

"See you around, Mom," Fubuki told her with a smile. "Thanks for making me remember everything."

She huffed in her seat. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hawkeye! I was just you tour guide, that's all!"

He punched her in the arm. "Aw, come on, Mom. No need to play hard to get."

She stuck a tongue out at him. "Whatever, Hawkeye." She stood up and walked to the door. "See you around." With that, she disappeared from the room.

Fubuki smiled. _You, too, Mom. _ _The same goes for Dad and Atsuya._

He looked at the door. He walked towards the door. _I have to return now. Everyone needs me. _He turned the knob. _Besides, I still have a family here. _

He opened the door. He smiled. _Raimon is still my family. And they need me now. _

_So, see you soon. Mom…_

* * *

"…Boss! Hey, Boss! C'mon, Hawkeye, wake up already!" a voice said. It was Yuuya and he was shaking his softly as he kept calling out his name.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already awake, Buckhead," Fubuki mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. When he looked back at everyone, they all stared at him like he was crazy or something.

"He called me Buckhead…"Yuuya told himself.

"Hawkeye! Shi-chan, you're back!" Tsukina squealed and hugged Fubuki with all the strength she had. Fubuki choked in her hug. Yuki got off her bed (even though it was really painful) and hugged Fubuki as well.

"We thought you'd never get back alive!" she cried as she gave him another hug.

"Too much hugging. Me choking. Not breathing!" he said as he tried to speak though as he said, he was choking.

"Oh, sorry!" Yuki apologized and told everyone to get off. After a few minutes, Fubuki stood up.

"Boss, we're so happy you're back!" Yuuya said as he sat on the sofa beside Fubuki. "And we thought that we have to play along for another decade just to get you back!"

"I would like to ask the three of you a question. Who dared to place the poison in my iced tea?" Fubuki asked Suddenly, his aura became icy. Very Icy.

The three pointed to each other.

Fubuki chuckled. He walked over to the three. Pointing to the three, he said, "Eenie. Meenie. Miny. Mo." The finger landed on Yuuya. He waved his arms around.

"Aw, c'mon, Boss! D'ya really think I'd do it?" he asked him nervously.

He smiled. "More or less likely, Tsukina and Yuki might've been the masterminds," he explained. "But Yuuya would be the executor as per due to the saying 'For the success of every man lies behind a woman.'" Yuuya gulped.

"But don't worry," Fubuki assured them. "Since you brought me back to my old self, I guess I'll let this pass." Everyone gave off a sigh of relief. "But if this wasn't the situation right now, I would have killed you three now."

Yuki smirked. "Just try and do it, Hawkeye. We are ready for you. Anytime, anywhere."

Fubuki smiled. Then, a frown crept up on his face. "Guys, have you seen the bag? The bag which I have been bringing?" he asked. The trio shook their heads as their response. Filled with fear and worry, Fubuki dashed out of the room.

Yuuya and Tsukina followed him. When they caught up to him, they asked him what was wrong.

"The bag! It has everything about The Stone!" Fubuki answered. "If the Ace gets to it, who knows what she'll do!"

* * *

In the ER, a girl with red hair went up to the information desk.

"Excuse me, Miss," she asked. "Is there a bag there brought by a guy with silver hair?"

The nurse said yes.

"Can I have it? He wanted me to get it," she said.

"Sure, Love," she replied and handed her Fubuki's bag. "May I know you're name, Love?"

Her green eyes shone. She smiled. "Akemi. Yamakichi Akemi."

* * *

Well, that was it for this chapter! Please review and Marry Christmas and a Happy New year, everyone! I'll be updating soon!


End file.
